Times Past 3: Adventure of a Lifetime
by James Black and Sirius Potter
Summary: The War has been over for several years and everyone has settled down with a family. This time we see how the next generation of childern handle Hogwarts and the new surprises that comes along with it.
1. Heads Up

Author Note: I don't like starting new stories with an Author's Note but I feel as though this is necessary. In the last story "Times Past 2: Back to the Future" we didn't really explain who lived and who died so this is what this is Author's Note is for.

**The Death Eaters that died are followed**: Antonin Dolohov. Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Evan Rosier, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow. Selwyn, Wilkes, Millicent Bullstrode. Montague, Pansy Parkinson, Warrington.

Through "Times Past" and "Times Past 2: Back to the Future" many Death Eaters died by either Harry, Voldemort or during the Final Battle.

**The "Stupider Order" aka the ones that weren't in Harry's Order that died are as followed**: Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, and Savage.

**The DA members that lost their lives in the Final Battle are**: Michael Conner, Ernie, MacMillan, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Terry Boot , Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein.

**The Drumstrang Students that lost their lives were as followed**: Not Victor Krum so why does it really matter?

**Hogwarts Staff that lost their lives fighting along side Harry**: Filius Flitwick,

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Rolanda Hooch.

Those are the ones who died and if you don't see a name on the list than that means that person didn't die.

After the war, some settled down, got married and had some kids.

Harry and Ginny got married and had two kids: Sirius James Potter (1) and Isabella Lily Potter(2).

Sirius and Aurora got married and had one son: James Sirius Black (1).

Remus and Tonks got married and had one son: Harry Remus Lupin(1).

Ron and Hermione got married and had two kids: Hugo (1) and Rose(2).

Draco and Kiara got married and had one son: Scorpius(2).

Fred and Katie got married and had twins: Mason and Madison(2).

George and Angelina got married and had two kids: Madelyn(1) and Roxanne(2).

Bill and Fleur had three kids: Louis(1), Dominique(2), and Victorie(3).

Neville and Luna got married and had one son: Frank(1).

Dean married a Muggle girl, Cassandra and had one son: Taylor(3).

Seamus married a witch, Riley, and they had one daughter: Kiley(2).

Charlie and Bella got married but didn't have any kids.

I stated whether or not they were twins.. The numbers beside each name represents what generation they are. Everyone with the number one will be attending Hogwarts at the same time, everyone with the number two will be the year younger and the children with a number three would be three years younger than the children with the number ones.

Those are the important ones at least. More information will be given out as the story goes on.

Nicole


	2. The Families

Author's Note: Just like in the Epilogue, the Marauders name's will be _italicize_.

"Boys!" Ginny called from the bottom of the stairs. "Boys, get down here right now!"

James, Sirius and Harry's head peaked around the corner and saw Ginny standing there with her hand on her hip along with an angry expression.

"Hi Mum," Sirius smiled. "We didn't know you were home yet."

"Where are your fathers?" Ginny asked.

"Dad went to the Ministry," Sirius replied.

"So did my dad," James added.

"My dad probably went with Uncle Prongs and Uncle Padfoot," Harry replied.

"Mum, whatever it is, it wasn't my fault," Sirius said.

"Us either," James and Harry chimed in.

"Then step out from behind the corner, boys," Ginny smirked.

The three boys looked at each other and then to Ginny, hesitating.

Ginny crossed her arms, "Boys."

James, Sirius and Harry stepped from behind the wall. All Ginny did was shake her head and sigh, "I'm so happy you'll be starting Hogwarts again tomorrow."

Sirius ran his hand through his jet black hair, "Oh come on Mum, you know you'll miss me."

"Go clean yourselves up, please, and don't touch anything!" Ginny scolded. "Do I make myself clear?"

The three boys just stood there.

Ginny closed her eyes and walked away.

Sirius turned to James and Harry, "It isn't even that bad."

Bella walked by and started laughing, "Isn't that bad? Sirius you're covered in purple slime. The whole upstairs is covered and the kitchen. Mum is going to murder you."

Sirius looked at his younger sister, "For your information little sister, Mum just talked to us and we didn't get into trouble."

James smiled, "We don't get into trouble because we were named after the four Marauders. This is what we do."

Bella chuckled and leaned over the railing, "Mummy?"

"Yes, Bella?" Ginny called.

"Don't you think the boys should have to clean the upstairs since they destroyed it?" Bella asked.

"They will be doing that and my kitchen!" Ginny walked out. "Go get clean and hurry up. We'll be having company over tonight." With that Ginny walked away.

Bella smiled at her brother, "Have fun, big brother. Make sure you get the ceilings also."

"You know Bella, this stuff can come off," Harry pointed.

"Very easily," James added.

"All it has to do is touch you," Sirius smiled. "Wanna see?"

"No!" Bella turned on her heel but before she could escape Sirius grabbed her around the waist.

"Group hug!" Harry shouted.

"We love you so much, Bella!" James smiled and hugged her tighter.

Sirius kissed her forehead, "You're such a good sister, Bells!"

"Get off of me!" Bella shouted. "Get off!"

The three boys let go and laughed. Bella was covered in a thick layer of purple slime that smelled like rotten eggs.

"That's what happens when you mess with a Marauder," James pointed out, holding his arms out.

**Later that night…**

"Will you please go check how the upstairs is going please?" Ginny asked her husband.

"What do you expect Ginny?" _Harry _asked. "He's the son of a Marauder. That's what they do."

Ginny crossed her arms, "That's no excuse. Please go check on him."

_Harry _sighed, "Fine, but if they suck me into doing something stupid don't blame me."

"Thank you," Ginny replied.

_Harry _sighed once more before making his way upstairs, "Sirius, where are you?"

"Up here, dad," Sirius replied.

_Harry _stepped into the boy's game room and found his son struggling to clean the slime off the wall, "What did you do?"

"Well, James and Harry thought it would be cool to experiment with some potion; as you can see it didn't go so well."

"Why did they leave then?" _Harry _asked.

"Uncle Padfoot took them home, laughing," Sirius replied.

_Harry _waved his wand and all the slime in the house, disappeared, "Your mother wasn't happy with you."

Sirius ran his hand through his jet black hair and closed his blue eyes, "It wasn't supposed to get everywhere but the slime started to go through the floor and before we could stop it, it went everywhere. It keep growing and moving and it wasn't our fault dad. Bella was the-" Sirius stopped. "Bella."

_Harry _laughed, "Your sister showed you that potion didn't she?"

Sirius nodded.

"You and Bella need to learn to get along," _Harry _laughed.

"Wait until I tell James and Harry," Sirius laughed. "This means revenge."

_Harry _rolled his eyes, "Let's try to be nice to Bella; she's your little sister!"

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "But dad! She's the one that-"

_Harry _held up his hand, "I know son. I know but she's you're little sister."

Sirius crossed his arms, "I don't care. She's fourteen, dad. It's on."

"He couldn't sound anymore like you, _Harry_."

"Hey Grandma!" Sirius smiled.

"Hello mum," _Harry _smiled. "Is dad here?"

"Downstairs with _Sirius_ and _Remus_," Lily replied.

"Harry and James are here also!" Sirius ran out of the room.

"Daddy!" Bella jumped on his back.

"I heard what you did to your brother," _Harry _smiled. "That wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was nice," Bella pointed out. "Will Uncle Draco be coming to dinner?"

"Of course. Doesn't he always?" _Harry _asked.

"I'm just making sure," Bella replied.

_Sirius _walked up behind Harry and grabbed Bella around the waist, "I haven't seen you all day, Bells."

"Uncle Padfoot, you're going to crush my lungs," Bella struggled for air.

Sirius, James and Harry walked up to _Sirius_, "Dad, can we talk to Bella please?" James asked.

"No!" Bella constricted herself around _Sirius_.

"Uncle Padfoot, put her down," _Harry _laughed. "She happens to be the reason our sons got into trouble."

_Sirius _laughed, "I'm staying out of this."

Bella ran out of the family room, the three boys right behind her. They barely got onto the stairs when a family of three walked in.

"Draco, you made it."

Bella stopped, making the three boys run into to her, sending the four teenage children forward.

"Get off of me!" Bella complained. "Ow-hey James-No! Stop that hurts."

"Move your body, Sirius!" Harry called. "Ow-James!"

"Bella, will you stop moving pl-hey! That hurt!" James yelled. "Bella, stop. Everyone stop!"

"The stairs are going into my side!" Bella hollered. "Harry, you have to get up first!"

"I can't. James is on top of me!" Harry pointed.

Sirius rolled over and shoved everyone off of him making Harry slide down the stairs and James roll into the railing. Bella stood up and rolled her eyes, "See what you do?"

"Hi Bella."

A family of three was standing in the middle of the foyer, the parents talking to _Harry_.

Bella smiled at the blonde boy, "Hello, Scor (Score)."

"How are you?" Scorpius Malfoy asked.

Bella walked down the stairs, "I'm good. I almost just got attacked by the Marauder Wanna-bes."

Scor laughed, "I saw. What did you do now?"

"Nothing," Bella smiled. "I'm innocent like always."

"That's a good one," Draco looked over at her. "You're almost as innocent as my son."

"Good evening to you too, Uncle Draco," Bella hugged him. "Scor and I are going to go upstairs."

"Not without your brother," _Harry _pointed out.

"Daddy!" Bella turned back around swinging her brown hair; _Harry_ though that if Bella had her mom's eyes than she would have pulled a Ginny look. Bella was the only child that had inherited his emerald green eyes. She put her hand on her hip.

"Careful dad," Sirius said. "She has her hand on her hip. Be strong; don't cave!"

"Bella-" _Harry _started.

"Daddy! Please. I'm fourteen!" Bella stated, as if that solved everything.

"Dinner's ready!" Ginny called.

_Harry _smiled, "Dinner's ready."

"James, stop playing with your food," Aurora said, half way into dinner. "Eat it please."

"I already like half of this table," James leaned back in his chair. "I'm full, Mum."

"Finish what's on your plate please," Aurora smiled.

"Careful, James. You wouldn't want to fall backwards," _James _pointed out.

"Don't worry, Uncle Prongs, I got this," James chucked. "I have some great coordinat-" James couldn't finish his sentence because he had let go of the table and fell backwards.

"You have great what?" _Harry _asked.

"Oh shut up," James stood up rubbing his head.

"Careful James, you wouldn't want to get hurt and mess that Quidditch arm up," Sirius noted. "That would ruin your whole year, that is if you even get on the team."

"Yeah," Harry started. "I heard the captain this year is a real jerk."

James started to laugh, "I heard he's a really bad flyer."

Sirius' mouth dropped open and looked at his two best friends, "Do you even want to be on the team cause as Captain, I have the power to ban you."

_Harry _smiled at his fifteen year old son, "I'm proud of you Sirius; Captain is a big thing."

"Thanks, dad," Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "I did learn from the best."

"Well, what can I say?" _Harry _asked. "I am one great Seeker."

"I met Mum," Sirius slowly stated.

_Harry's_ face fell, "Fine than. We'll see who will come and bail you out of detention this year."

"You would let your only son sit in detention?" Sirius asked with a sad expression. "Dad, that hurt."

_Harry _shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

"Fine than," Sirius turned away.

"Kids, you'll be doing the dishes tonight," Ginny said.

"Mum!" Everyone moaned.

"Now, please," Ginny stated.

"Here, I'll help you," _Sirius _stood up. He took his wand out and all the dishes disappeared.

"Thanks dad," James smiled. "Let's go."

"No,"_ Sirius_ shook his head. "I just saved you the time of having to go back and forth a million times. All the dishes are in the kitchen now."

The three fifteen year old boys rolled their eyes, "You're such a _great_ help."

_Sirius _smiled, "That's why I'm here."

"Let's go Scor," Bella took his hand. "The quicker we get this done, the better."

The two fourteen year olds, slowly walked after the three boys.

"At least they're be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," Aurora sighed.

"Maybe we should let them stay there over Christmas," Tonks suggested.

"Or you can have them for the summer," Ginny chuckled. "Coming home everyday to a destroyed house with all four of them here, arguing; it get's repetitive real fast."

"Well, if Scorpius didn't get into trouble this last week, then you would have all five of them," Kiara pointed out.

"Maybe we should just ground all of them," Aurora suggested. "It would be a lot quieter."

_Harry, James, Sirius _and_ Lupin's _mouths dropped open, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"That's against the parent code," _Harry_ pointed out. "You can't just ground our children."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You aren't here to see what they do."

"Well, they're our kids," _Sirius _pointed out. "Honestly, what do you except from them?"

_James _put his arm around Lily, "Well I think it's safe to say that our child must be the most behaved."

"That's because he's all grown up," Tonks stated. "And he's the Minster."

"And I wasn't raised by the famous Marauders," _Harry _replied. "That's probably a real big reason why I came out so well."

"The children are being extremely quiet," Draco said.

The adults were silent listening for the littlest noise.

"Bella!" Sounded three voices.

That's all the adults needed before they all ran into the kitchen.

_James, Sirius, Harry _and Lupin, slipped on the kitchen floor and knocked James, Sirius and Harry over with them.

"Bella!" _Harry _stood up.

Bella was standing not five feet in front of them, holding the spray nozzle from the sink, that was over flowing with bubbly water.

Bella stood there, starring at her dad, "Hey Dad."

"You will clean this mess up," _Harry _slowly said, trying not to get angry.

"They start-"

"No," _Harry _interrupted. "You will clean this kitchen before you do anything."

Bella sighed, "Fine."

The soaking adults walked by Ginny, mumbling under their breath.

"What do you expect Harry?" Ginny asked. "She's the daughter of a Marauder."

Harry mumbled under his breath, mimicking Ginny.

"Don't get mad, _Harry_," Ginny laughed.

"Just remember, they're all leaving tomorrow," Aurora pointed out.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_Harry, Sirius, _and Lupin stood with there arms crossed starring at their sons.

"There is no possible way that I'm going to miss you three," _Sirius _stated. "No possible way."

James' mouth dropped open, "Dad, that hurt. I thought we were buddies. What happened?"

"We only asked for one thing," _Harry _stated.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When Prongs finds out, he's going to kill you," Lupin noted. "I'm not going to stop him either."

"Prongs, isn't here," _Harry _smiled.

"Give us the Map or else," _Sirius_ threatened.

"We don't have it," _James _chuckled.

"We've told you many times today, we don't have the Map or the Invisibility Cloak," _Sirius _repeated.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we must be getting on the train," _Harry _pointed out.

"We'll see you gentlemen later."

With that the three sixteen year old boys left their father's sight without another word.

"They have it," _Harry_ said. "I know they have it."

_Sirius_ nodded his head, "We'll get it from them like we always do."

"Hey, Minister."

"Hello Ron, Hermione," _Harry _replied. "Where are Hugo and Rose?"

"Probably already with James and Bella," Hermione stated. "Sorry, we couldn't make dinner last night. We had an issue at the Burrow."

"Apparently, Madison thought it would be funny to put snapping turtles in everyone's room," Ron laughed. "Fred congratulated her but mum almost just about had a heart attack with Madelyn though. She thought it was funny to give the snapping turtles some growth spurt. They grew five times their size. Madison and Madelyn are the only cousins I know that act more like sister than cousins."

_Harry _laughed, "It's alright. Our kids were a pain also but it's nothing new. How's Charlie?"

"Him and Bella are good," Ron replied. "They'll still in Romania with the Dragons; They will be here for Christmas though."

"That's good. It will be nice to have the whole family together," Ginny smiled and walked up. "All the kids are on the train; Bella says bye Harry."

"Where is she?" _Harry _asked.

"With Scorpius," Ginny said.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," _Harry _ran his hand through his hair and disappeared within the crowd of people. "James! Sirius! Hey, boys come here."

"Hey, dad," Sirius smiled.

"I have a job for you," _Harry _said. "Very secret, so don't tell mum. Okay?"

"Alright," Sirius smiled.

"Keep an eye on your sister for me," _Harry_ whispered. "She's with Malfoy's boy, just make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble."

"What's in it for us?" Sirius asked.

"What do you want?" _Harry _asked.

"I want to use your Firebolt," Sirius crossed his arms and smiled just like his father.

"Fine, son," _Harry _grumbled. "But if you get one scratch one on it, you'll find your way into Azkaban faster then you can say sorry."

The two boys nodded and jumped onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Sirius," Hugo said.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Attempting to find my sister," Hugo scratched his head. "It looks as though she disappeared."

"She's probably with Bella or someone," James pointed out. "Her and Bella are practically inseparable."

"No," Hugo replied. "I saw Bella with Scorpius."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and frowned, "I'll be back. I have to go find my little sister."

James only laughed, "See ya later Captain."

Hugo and James found Harry and Mason sitting in their own compartment and joined them.

"So Mason, where were you last night?" James asked. "We missed you."

"Madelyn and Madison thought it was funny to put snapping turtles in everyone's room then give them growth spurt," Mason replied. "I though dad and Uncle George were going to cry, they were so proud."

James laughed, "Well, that's what happens when you get those two together."

"Hey boys."

"Hello Roxanne." The boys said in sync.

"Sirius, let go! Sirius, I'm going to kill you! Sirius, go away!"

"Will you shut up for two seconds?" Sirius asked he pulled Bella into the compartment. "Dad asked me to keep an eye on you, alright?"

Bella crossed her arms, her friends behind her, "I don't care what dad said. You could have at least asked us to join you instead of dragging me all the way here."

Sirius only smiled, "Are you going to sit with us or not?"

The boys. Sirius Potter, James Black, Harry Lupin, Mason Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. Sirius, James and Harry were only a couple days apart and since they were born they were inseparable; Even through their first years of Hogwarts they would be seen together plotting their next prank on the waiting under classmen. Just when the teachers of Hogwarts thought they had gotten rid of the pranksters, they showed up and for the past six years Hogwarts hadn't had one silent day. Not only did they have the same personality but some how they all looked like brothers. Sirius, James and Harry all had the same untidy jet black hair and same pure blue eyes. James Black got his blue eyes from his mother, Aurora. Harry Lupin had got his blue eyes from his father, Remus. Sirius Potter, however, didn't have parents with blue eyes; That was unexplained. James and Sirius both got their untidy black hair from their father; Harry, however, didn't have any relatives with black hair. Harry Lupin was special. He had inherited his mother's ability to change his appearance whenever he wanted; He was a Metamorphmagus. Mason Weasley and Hugo Weasley were cousins. Mason was the son of Fred and Katie, twin brother of Madison. Mason was more like his mother. He loved Quidditch, just like his friend. Mason had his dad's famous red hair and light green-hazel eyes. Mason wasn't the one to go pull pranks, however he would join in with James, Sirius and Harry on occasion. Hugo was the son of Ron and Hermione, Rose's older brother. Hugo, like Mason, had the famous Weasley red hair. Most of the Weasley boy's looked like their father. Hugo was a shy one at first; He also played Quidditch but found most of his time in the library, like his mother. Hugo, also, wasn't the one to go around pulling pranks but being friend with the famous Marauder Juniors had it's perks. Scorpius was the only one out of the group that was a Gryffindor; Like both his parents, he was sorted in Slytherin. Scorpius looked exactly like his father, except for the blue eyes. He had his mother's blue eyes. Scorpius and Mason were only a year younger then James, Sirius, Harry and the other boys.

The girls. Isabella Potter, Rose Weasley, Madelyn Weasley, Madison Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley. Bella was the youngest sister of Sirius and the only child of Harry Potter that had inherited his emerald green eyes. Isabella was a spitting image of her grandmother, Lily, and mother, Ginny; She had the same long, shiny auburn hair. Bella was a troublemaker nonetheless. Bella was a good mix of both her parents. She loved Quidditch like both her parents, had the trouble making ability like her father, but also took school seriously like her mother. Bella was considered the daughter of all four Marauders and the little sister of the three Junior Marauders. Rose Weasley was the daughter of Hermione and Ron, Hugo's youngest sister. Rose couldn't have been anymore like her mother. Rose had the same brown hair like Hermione and found peace in studying. She was smart, very smart. Madison was the daughter of Fred and Kate, Mason's twin sister. Madison was just like her father. She loved pulling pranks; her partner in crime was her cousin, Madelyn. Madison had Katie's brown hair and eyes. Mason looked like his dad, where Madison looked like her mother. Madelyn and Roxanna were twins, the daughter of George and Angelina. Madelyn and Roxanna were two completely different girls. Madelyn loved to pull pranks with Madison where Roxanna liked to study more. Both girls were identical with red hair and hazel-brown eyes. All the girls were one year younger than James, Sirius and Harry.

"So, Scor, I hear you got Captain also," Sirius smiled. "So, did I."

"My father told me," Scor replied. "We'll have to see who makes the better team this year."

"I'll see you at the Cup, I assume," Sirius chuckled. "Slytherin verse Gryffindor. Nothing new."

"Where's Frank?" Roxanne asked. "Usually he finds us by now."

"He's probably with his Ravenclaw buddies," Mason noted.

"I saw Neville earlier so he's on the train," Bella pointed out. "He says hi."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "We'll see him during class."

"We'll be arriving soon," A seventh year Prefect came around. "And please don't sneak onto the boats this year you three," He looked over at James, Sirius and Harry who laughed.

"Okay, Roger. We'll try not to but no promises," Harry said through his laughter.

He left leaving the children to themselves.

"One more year. One more year and then we're out," Harry leaned back into his seat.

"We'll be seventeen before we leave this year," Sirius looked at Harry and James. "That means we are legal to do magic outside of school."

James, Sirius and Harry all had the same exact look. Their eyes flashed with mischief and their smile read trouble.

Bella rolled her eyes, "At least we get another full year without our fathers."

"Seriously," James sighed. "They were starting to annoy me."

"Dad annoy you?" Bella laughed. "How is that possible?"

"You know. They kept saying that they were getting jobs at Hogwarts this year. After awhile it was annoying," James pointed out.

"Like they would do that to us," Sirius chuckled. "Grandma Lily is already Headmistress."

Everyone nodded their heads. They knew that if _Sirius, James, Harry _and Lupin were at Hogwarts everything would be more crazy. Not to mention the fact that their parents would be there all day every day. No one wanted that.

"Look, we're here!"

The sight of the castle made everyone one of children in the compartment smile. They were back and nothing could ruin this year.

Author's Note: Now, we all know that something is going to happen.


	4. Hogwarts: Day One

Author's Note: I just have to make this clear because I was re-reading the story and have come to the conclusion that I can't make my mind up on what year everyone is in. Sirius Potter, James Black, Harry Lupin, Hugo Weasley, Madelyn Weasley, and Frank Longbottom are all sixth years.

Mason Weasley, Madison Weasley, Isabella Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley and all fifth years. That will **not **change from here on out.

"All I wanna do is eat," James whined. "I'm starving."

"You three never stop eating," Bella pointed out. "Never!"

"We're growing boys! We need food, Bella," James pointed out.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Keeping telling yourself that."

"Bella!"

"Kiley!" Bella smiled. "I didn't see you on the train. Where have you been?"

"I was late," Kiley Finnigan, sat next to her. "Good thing your dad was there."

Everyone looked over at her, "What do you mean my dad was there?"

"He just dropped me off," Kiley pointed out.

"Did he leave?" Bella asked.

"I think so," Kiley replied.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

After the Sorting Hat sorted the new first years, Lily stood up, "Welcome to Hogwarts and to those who are coming back: Welcome back. Now as Headmistress I have the power to hire and fire teachers and what I say goes. This year I would like to introduce four new teachers to our school. Before they come out I would like to talk to you all. These new teachers did attend Hogwarts as well and understand how we work. They aren't as strict on rules like other teachers are-"

"Snape!" James, Sirius and Harry yelled.

Lily smiled, "Yes, thank you boys. As I saw saying, these teachers have a lot of years on them so be gentle and kind. Your new Charms teacher is Mr. James Potter, your new History of Magic teacher is Mr. Remus Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Sirius Black and your new Flying teacher is the Minister himself, Mr. Harry Potter."

_Harry, James, Sirius and Lupin _all walked through the front door, waving and shaking people's hands.

"Hello!"

"Good day!"

"How are you?'

"Good evening."

They only got half way down the Gryffindor table when they stopped.

"Well, hello young Gryffindors," _Sirius _smiled.

"Headmaster Lily," _James _called. "I think we're just going to sit here for dinner. I think it will help us get to know the students a little more; it will help us understand what we're dealing with."

James, Harry, Sirius and Bella sat there starring at their parents.

"Good evening," _Harry _smiled. "You must be Bella. I've heard so much about you; You're prettier in person and look a great deal like your mother."

"But has her father's eyes," _Sirius _pointed out.

"We'll have to watch her," _James _whispered. "We wouldn't want anything bad happening to her because her father would flip."

"Good thing we're here," Lupin stated.

"And you must be the famous Marauders we keep hearing so much about," _Sirius _pointed to the three boys.

"We'll have to keep them in line," _Harry _stated. "They look like big troublemakers."

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"We're the new teachers," _Harry _laughed. "Silly boy, don't you listen?"

"There is no way you four are staying the whole year," Sirius pointed out. "We won't let it happen."

The four Marauders leaned in, "And what are some little sixteen year olds going to do about it?"

The three boys leaned in next, "We've gotten rid of every teacher we don't like in the last six years. Don't worry, you four will be next."

"I guess it's war," _James _smiled.

"Bring it," James mimicked his smiled.

"It's on," _Harry _stated.

"Like Donkey Kong!" The three boys high fived each other.

"Professors?"

"Yes, Lily?" _James _asked.

The four kids moaned, "We have to call them 'Professor' and 'Sir'. This couldn't get any worse."

_James, Sirius, Harry and Lupin _smiled, "Yes, you do."

"Even better, you have to listen to them here," Lily pointed out.

The four teenagers each made a face of disgust, "This isn't going to work."

"There will be a staff meeting after dinner," Lily pointed out. "You need to be there."

Dinner went smoothly…until Sirius opened his mouth.

"I'm just a better Quidditch player, dad," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm better than you so my team is going to win."

_Harry's_ mouth dropped open, "I was the youngest Seeker in a long time, son. You need to have talent to be better than me."

"But I've been playing since I was born. I have more experience than you did," Sirius pointed out.

_Harry _shook his head and laughed, "I'm better than you. I have a Firebolt."

"But the deal was-"

"I'm here. There is no deal," _Harry _smiled.

Sirius stood up, "Dad, I'm better than you. Get over it."

"Son," _Harry _sighed. "You're only sixteen. You have a long time before you're as good as I am."

"How many Cups did your team win?" Sirius crossed his arms.

_Harry _stood up, "That wasn't my fault. What happened with my team has nothing to do with me as an individual. And by the way, son, we won more than you have."

"Cause the last five years my Captains have been stupid," Sirius pointed out. "I'm Captain now!"

"Yeah, let's see if you can actually bring your team to the Cup," _Harry _pointed out. "From the way you've been flying lately you aren't going anywhere."

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" _Harry _crossed his arms.

Sirius picked up the nearest dessert and threw it at his dad, "Hear this Jerk. I'm better than you so get over it."

_James, Sirius and Lupin's _mouth's all dropped open.

_Harry _wiped the cake from his face and a second later, his son had dessert all over him, "Don't you dare think you can get away with that."

"Don't change the subject!" Sirius yelled.

"Let's solve this than!" _Harry _said. "You and Me. Quidditch Pitch right now."

"Let's go," Sirius smiled. "But don't forget your cane, dad. It's a long walk."

_Harry's _mouth fell open, "I'm not old!" He threw some more cake at his son.

Sirius took a breath, "Don't start what you can't finish."

"You're the one to talk," _Harry _chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about it dad, I'll beat you," Sirius pointed out.

"Let's go, Sirius!" _Harry _yelled. "You and me, son. Right now."

"Fine, it's on!" Sirius yelled back. "Bring it! Let's go."

Before they could even get away from the table, the Great Hall doors closed.

"Not tonight," Lily called. "Students I wish you a good nights sleep. You'll find all your belongings by your beds. Good night. Harry, you're needed."

_Harry _eyed his son, "I'll be here all year, son. I'd sleep with one eye open for now on."

"You're the one to talk," Sirius replied. "I'd watch your back, dad."


	5. Interruptions x4

Author's Note: I want to clear some things up. During school, we all know the teachers have breaks, like prep periods. The same goes for Hogwarts. While one Marauder works, the other three have a prep period. I wanted it so you got all four Marauder teaching one class.

Lily was the last one to enter the room. She stood at the head of the table, looking around at all the teachers.

Harry stood up and sighed, "Draco Malfoy will be here in the morning." He smiled and sat back down.

Snape looked over at him, "Don't you think the students will start to get curious on why the main Department Heads of the Ministry are here? We don't them to start asking questions."

"Kids are stupid," Harry pointed out. "The only reason I knew about half the stuff is because I'm Harry Potter and I was on a Hit List. The only thing anyone will say is, 'Why in Merlin's name are my parents all here?' Let's face it, my kids won't think twice. They're trying to figure out a way to get us out."

"As long as we keep most of the children under a cloud then nothing should go wrong," Sirius said. "Harry already has the _Daily Prophet _and every other newspaper or magazine under his watch. There won't be any news printed about this."

"This wouldn't have happened if the rules of Azkaban didn't change," Snape retorted.

Harry eyed him, "Well, I'm sorry. I was trying to be nice."

"Well next time-"

"I'm the Minister!" Harry stood back up. "It's my job and what I say goes. If I feel like letting everyone in Azkaban go than I'm going to do it. Now, the rule will be changed after this problem is dealt with."

"Harry, if you're here than who's at the Ministry?" Luna asked.

"Draco is my second in command," Harry pointed.

"What?" James, Sirius and Lupin yelled. "You're joking right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You two," He looked at James and Sirius, "were fighting over who was going to be the Head of the Auror Department. You had a huge war over it so I figured you didn't want to be my second in command so I gave it to Draco."

James and Sirius looked at Harry and eyed him, "If Draco dies who gets it?"

"It should go like this," James smiled. "Harry, Draco than the Head of Auror Department, right?"

Harry turned to face him, "Really?"

"It's just a question," Sirius stated.

"Did you two really think he didn't have a second in command?" Lupin asked. "I didn't know it was Draco but-?"

"Anyways, back to the subject at hand," Lily shook her head. "You four get off subject to much. I want to know that my school is being looked after."

"Wait," Neville said. "If you four are here and Draco will be here in the morning then whose looking after the Ministry."

"Look," Harry yelled. "Can't everyone be happy that we're all here together because if you think about it, do you really want the three of them there?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The school will be safe," Harry stated. "The four best Aurors are here and on top of that, I'm here."

"You're here?" Snape huffed. "Every year you were at school, it almost got blown up or destroyed. It might be better if you just left."

"You do realize that I'm the Minister now?" Harry asked. "I have the power to destroy you."

"You always had that power," Snape pointed.

"The only reason I don't is because Draco is a little girl and I don't want to hear him whine asking me to go back in time and stop myself from killing you," Harry put his feet up on the table and smiled. "I'm Minister now, which means I can do it without it being illegal."

"Harry, we realize that you can do anything you want now," Lily sighed. "Can we please get back on subject."

Harry looked between Lily and Snape, "I thought that's why we're here?"

Lily slowly shook her head, "No, Harry."

"That's right," James pointed out. "We're here to discuss why I'm not your second in command. I am your father."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "But I've known him longer than you, so it should be me."

"I'm sorry that I died," James stated. "It's not like I was planning on doing that."

Lupin laughed, "If anyone should be second in command it should be me. I've known him longer than anyone here and I never died or got shoved up in Azkaban."

"Exactly, so what's your excuse for not raising him?" Sirius asked. "We had ours so you're the least qualified."

"Look," Harry sighed. "If you want to go by who's most qualified on who's known me longer than it is Draco because the only person I've known longer than him is Hagrid and he hasn't graduated yet."

"You four are all stupid," Snape pointed out. "I'm not sure how we haven't run ourselves into the ground yet with your four as main Heads. I mean, honestly."

"Back to the subject at hand," Lily yelled.

Harry stood up, "Okay. Everyone's going to vote: I'm the most handsome."

Sirius slammed his hands on the table, "No! I am."

Before James could stand up, Lily eyed the three men, "I'm going to divorce you, disown you and Sirius, I'll turn your hair grey. Shut up and let me talk."

Harry chuckled, "Technically, you can't disown me cause it's dad's last name."

Lily ignored Harry, "So…back to the subject. I need to know-"

James leaned across the table to Harry, "I think she already disowned you."

Lily took a breath and ignored James, "My students are the-"

Harry leaned back to James, "Well, I guess that means she already divorced you."

"That's it!" Lily yelled. "You are never allowed to come to another meeting again!"

Harry held his hands up in defense, "It's not my fault. I don't do well when someone else is in charge. Ask Dumbledore, he would know."

"Or ask me," Sirius looked over at James. "I was there."

"So what?" James pointed out. "You were in Azkaban, then on the run so you hardly saw him anyways. And then you went and died!"

Sirius stood across the table from James, "At least I was there for some of his life that he can actually remember! So there!"

"Now, now boys," Lupin stood up. "The point is that we're all here and Harry loves us all equally… Well I'm pretty sure he loves me more cause he didn't have to break the law to come save me. Than again, I never died. But other than that- And I taught him the Patronus-but other than that he loves us all equally."

"Ha!" James pointed at Harry. "His Patronus is me-so there." James crossed his arms like he just won the battle.

"Well, his Animagus is like a dog so there!" Sirius retorted back.

Harry sighed, "You guys, everyone left."

James, Sirius, Lupin and Harry all looked around. The room was empty.

The four Marauders looked at each other smiling, "Mission Accomplished."


	6. Classes Day 1

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius called, running to catch up to him. "What class do we have first?"

"Charms," Sirius sighed. "With Professor Big-Head."

James and Harry snorted.

Sirius smiled at his joke.

"Good morning, boys," Bella walked up smiling. "Aren't you just so excited to go to class today?"

They each shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Little Sister," Sirius mischievously smiled. "They'll be gone by the end of the year; Hopefully sooner."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't know yet," Harry sighed.

"Don't be dowers," James said. "Don't forget we have two things that they don't have."

"What's that?" Bell wondered.

"Don't say anything, Bella," James swore. "We could get into lots of trouble for this but we have the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. I'm thinking we should frame them. If Lily believes that they're the ones destroying Hogwarts then she'll kick them out. Remember last year when we accidentally blew up the whole fourth floor."

"How can we forget?" Sirius asked. "She put us in detention for two months and kicked us off the team."

"She couldn't throw us out of Hogwarts," James pointed out. "She can, however, throw adults out."

Bella looked at the three boys like they were crazy, "So if we get Grandma Lily mad enough and make her think it was dad then she'll kick them out?"

They nodded.

Bella sighed, "Alright. Tell me if you need any help."

"And what would my favorite children be talking about so quietly this morning?" _Sirius, James, Harry and Lupin _sat down next to them.

"Why would we tell you?" Sirius asked.

"Because we're your fathers," _Harry _pointed out.

"A fact that we had no control over," Sirius retorted. "C'mon guys. Let's go to class. The company is starting to get old."

"Literally," Harry laughed.

_Sirius_ and _James _sat on each side of Bella, her father and Lupin in front of her, "Bella!"

"I'm not going to tell you," Bella pointed out, eating some eggs.

"But I'm your favorite God-father," Sirius made his eyes sad. "We used to have some great fun when you were little. You would always ride on my back and sleep on me. What happened, Bells?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her child hood nick name _Sirius _had given her, "I grew up."

"I'm her grandfather," _James _pointed out. "We're blood related. Bella, please tell me."

"No," Bella repeated.

"But I'm your favorite Grandfather," _James _pouted. "Remember when I used to run you around the forest at night? We would look at the stars and the moon. We had so much fun."

Bella only shrugged.

"But I'm a werewolf," _Lupin _smiled. "Bella, you should tell me."

She only shook her head.

"Isabella Potter!" _Harry _slammed his hand on the table. "I am your father! You need to tell me. We're buddies remember!"

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have to be getting to class," Bella smiled. "I'll see you later. Maybe."

"Good morning, Bella," Scor smiled as she walked up.

"Good morning," Bella returned the smile.

"Ready for-"

"What did you do?" The three boys walked back up. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, why?" Scor asked.

"You did something," Harry pointed out.

"No, why?" Scor asked again.

The three boys, crossed their arms and looked at him.

"Let's go to class, Scor," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Bella. Scor."

"Good morning, Uncle Draco," Bella smiled and kept on walking.

"Wait, what?" Scor asked. When he turned around, Draco was standing at the Great Hall doors, talking with _Harry_. "Dad? What the-Why are you here?"

"_Harry _asked me to come," Draco replied.

"Why?" Scor yelled.

"Don't shout, Son," Draco chuckled.

"Why?" Scor exaggerated the word.

"Because I missed him," _Harry _pointed out. "He's my best friend, Scor. But aren't you going to be late to class anyways?"

"Let's go, Bella," Scor took her hand and dragged her off.

"Hey, there's no touching in the corridors," _Harry _yelled after them. "I know both of you're parents."

"Let's go," Harry said to James and Sirius. "We don't want to be late, our first day."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "It's only Charms class," James pointed out.

_James _smiled, "I get my babies in my first class!" He hugged them. "Let's walk together!"

"Since we don't have class right now, we'll come with," _Sirius _said. "James, son, come here!" Sirius grabbed James and hugged him. "I'll walk you there."

Lupin took his son by the arm, "I don't want you getting lost."

"Dad, you touch me, we'll have a problem," Sirius stated.

_Harry _shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, son."

"Sirius, come here!" _James _yelled. "Let your favorite Grandfather walk you to class."

"I'll catch up," _Harry _laughed at the expressions the three boys were wearing. "Draco and I have to go over some things."

"Welcome to Charms class," _James _said. "I am Professor Potter and these are my fellow teachers: Professor Black and Professor Lupin. They have decided to sit in and assist me if needed to. Now, I thought we would start off today by learning a new spell. But today I wanted to go over a story that you might not be familiar with."

"The Day the World Ended," _Sirius_ tried to look said.

_James _looked at him confusion, "What day are you talking about?"

"The day the children were born," _Sirius _pointed out. "I think it's safe to say that, that was a day to be let in infamy."

"That's messed up," James stood up. "That's the most messed up thing I've ever heard you say in my life. Dad, I'm hurt."

_Sirius _only shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe this will teach you not to steal."

"You can't prove anything!" James declared. "You have no proof."

"What did they steal?" _James _asked.

"The Marauder's Map," _Sirius _pointed out.

James eyed the three boys, "If that Map isn't in my office by the end of the day, you'll be in detention all year! Do I make myself clear."

The three boys merely shrugged their shoulders.

James starred at them, "If you have it I'll personally shove you three in Azkaban."

Sirius chuckled, "So what? With the new rule the Minister enforced we'll be out in no time."

"Hey!" _Harry _walked in. "I was trying to be nice."

"How's that going dad?" Sirius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "So, what are they learning today?"

_James _clapped his hands together, "We don't have time to go over this spell and practice this together. Poena intentio. I will not tell you what it means and none of the teachers will either. Just know that if you use it outside of this class room, I will be notified and you'll have me, a Marauder, to deal with. This isn't a spell to play around with, even though you could have some fun with this. One more warning before you leave. Professor Snape is a good target to use." The four Marauders smiled.

"Welcome to History of Magic," Lupin greeted his students. "I thought we would start off today with learning about the Dark Lord's destruction. I'll play Harry Potter," Lupin smiled. "James, you'll be Voldemort, Harry and Sirius will be Death Eaters."

"I want to be Harry!" Sirius whined.

"No, I'm Harry!" James stated. "I look just like him."

"I am Harry," Harry pointed out. "Why can't I be him?"

"Because I do you better than you do," Sirius noted. "Therefore, I'm Harry Potter."

In the next second, Sirius, James and Lupin were thrown against the opposite wall, "That students is called wandless magic; I used my mind." Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Show off," James muttered.

"Is it impossible to get away from you four?" Harry asked. "Like, honestly. It's bad enough we have to live with you but for you to take our school over? It's torture."

"I just wanted to know that you were alright, son," Lupin stated.

"I'm sixteen, dad," Harry pointed out. "I'm not a child."

"Just go away," James sighed. "We don't want you here."

"But you're my baby!" _Sirius _whined. "I'm going to miss you."

The three boys stood up and looked at each one of the Marauders, "I'm leaving."

James, Sirius and Harry weren't stopped as they walked out of the classroom.

_Harry_ smiled and clapped his hands together, "Good evening, Professor."

_James, Sirius and Lupin _followed suit, "Good evening students."

"What are you four doing here?"

"As Minister of Magic, I'm allowed to sit in on whatever class I want to," _Harry_ took a seat next to his son and put his feet up on the desk. "I just wanted to know if you're just as bad as when you taught me."

"Dad, I think he got worse," Sirius whispered and mimicked his dad.

"Feet off the table, Mr. Potter," Snape shouted. "This is a classroom."

Sirius and _Harry_ both dropped their feet, "Well he's just as touchy as when I was here."

As Snape began teaching a lesson, _Harry _started gathering ingredients while _Sirius _and _James_ began to mix them. Sirius, James and Harry gathered around the four adults watching and listening to the whispers from their fathers and grandfather.

"You want to chop it up," _Sirius _stated.

"Add it one at a time," _Lupin _pointed out.

"You need to stir it counter clockwise," _James _noted.

"I know how to do this," _Harry _rolled his eyes. "I've done this before."

"What are you four doing back there? I'm trying to teach a lesson!" Snape sneered.

_Sirius _smiled, "It's finished. Here, son, drink this."

James looked at his dad, carefully, "Why?"

_Sirius _rolled his eyes, "It isn't going to kill you. You're my son, the one that has to carry on the Black family name."

James took it and took a sip, "It taste like butterbeer."

"Let me have some!" Harry and Sirius grabbed the bottle and both took a sip.

"It does," Sirius took some more.

"Drink it," _Harry _encouraged. "We can always make more."

The bottle was gone in a matter of moments.

"Okay, I think we should stop them there," _Lupin _chuckled. "We don't need their mothers freaking out."

The three boys froze, "What does that potion do?"

"Give it a second," _James _smiled and leaned back in a chair. "All in good time, boys. All in good time."

"Maybe we should leave before it actually happens," _Sirius _suggested.

The four Marauders ran out of the room after that.

James, Harry and Sirius looked at each other, fright running through their eyes.

At dinner that night, the four Marauders decided to sit at the teacher table instead if with the students. _Sirius, James, Harry and Lupin _ran their eyes down the Gryffindor table every few seconds but they couldn't seem to find their sons.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked.

The four Marauders only shrugged their shoulders.

Half way into dinner, Harry, Sirius and James walked into the Great Hall with large hats on. Instead of taking their spots at their table they each took their wands out and walked straight up to the four Marauders, "You think you're so funny!"

The four Marauders were in laughing fits.

"You think you're just about the coolest people in the castle but let me tell you something," Sirius stated. "This is our school. This is our time and I will not let you four idiots mess it up. Do you understand me?"

The four Marauders were on the verge of falling out of their chairs.

James took a step closer, "If you think you can just get away with something like this you're wrong. We're allowed to use magic here. We have no restrictions. I'd watch your back."

As they walked away, Harry charmed the hats to fly of. The Hall erupted with laughter.

They hair had grown out past their shoulders curly and bright pink. The three boys turned around and eyed the adults. With one flick of their wands, _Harry, James, Sirius and Lupin _were thrown against the wall.

Author's Note: Poena intentio- Poena means paint in Latin and intentio means aim in Latin. Do with it as you please.


	7. The Set Up

"We have to get serious now," James paced back and forth in the Gryffindor Common room. "We can't use any more of this baby stuff anymore. We're sixteen, we can think of something a lot better than enchanted books and sink bombs. We have to get creative."

"Then you suggest something," Harry pointed out. "They're the original Marauders; everything we do will seem amateur to them."

"We have to get inside their heads," Sirius pointed out. He was lying on the couch across from the pacing James. He looked over at Harry, "Remember all the stories Grandma would tell us. Or mom, or Aunt Aurora, even Aunt Tonks. We should try to re-enact what they did at school. That way Grandma Lily will place the blame on them."

James shook his head, "No. I don't think that would work. Since when do the famous Marauders play the same prank? We have to get creative. Think of something crazy. Something they wouldn't even think of."

The three boys sat in a circle on the floor starring at each other, deep in thought.

"Don't disturb them," Bella joked as she walked in. "They're deep in thought," She said to Rose.

Rose laughed as they walked away, "But seriously, some of those Ravenclaws are starting to annoy me. I wish someone would knock some sense into them."

"Tell Uncle Sirius," Bella said. "He'll love to plan something like that. I haven't heard any stories about him or Grandpa James destroying the other houses, except Slytherin. I bet he'll love that."

James, Harry, and Sirius all looked up at each other and smiled.

"How-"

"Sirius, I need"

"I can,"

"When?"

"Potions-"

"Good."

"After than?"

"Yes-"

"How?"

"We-"

"No you-"

"Yes!" The three boys high fived each other.

Bella and Rose stood a couple feet from them, looking at them with confused expressions.

"Yes, and you're the normal ones right?" Rose asked.

"You three are going to get in trouble," Bella laughed.

"You can understand them?" Rose asked shocked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, but they tend to talk like that when they're planning. The next couple of days should be interesting."

"We'll start out small though," Sirius smiled. "Really small."

"We start tomorrow morning," James smiled, feeling accomplished.

"We'll have them out by the end of the month," Harry replied.

The three boys went down to dinner later that night, smiling.

"What are you three smiling about?" A fellow Gryffindor asked.

"Nothing," The three boys said in sync.

Sirius stood by the Great Hall doors.

Harry and James went to sit at the end of the table so they could sit by and watch.

"Do you think this will work?" Harry asked.

James nodded, "It should."

"But this isn't as big as some of the pranks they used to pull," Harry pointed out. "I don't think Lily will fall for this."

James rolled his eyes, "It will work. We're slowly going to move up to bigger pranks."

Harry nodded, "Alright. But bringing Olivia into this won't be good."

James chuckled, "Sirius has had a crush on her since we've been here."

"How do we know that she even knows the password? She a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw. I just feel as though we didn't think this through enough," Harry pointed out.

"Her best friend is in Ravenclaw," James noted. "She's been in there loads of times. She knows the password. Oh, look there's Olivia now."

Sirius straightened up as she walked past and stuck his hand out to stop her. They were only talking for a couple of minutes before Sirius smiled and Olivia walked away.

Sirius sat next to his two best friends and started filling his plate with food.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, "You know when you ask a girl out, you're Mr. Smooth?" His two friends nodded, "Well, I lost that. I became Mr. Retarded. I don't understand why I can't talk around her."

"That's because you like her," James whispered.

"No, I don't," Sirius pointed out. "You know James, ever since we stepped foot in this school, you've been going on and on about how I like her. I don't like her. So get over it."

"What is it that you do like about her?" Harry asked.

"She has soft skin and pretty hair that shines," Sirius smiled. "And the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and when she smiles and laughs it's like-" Sirius caught himself and the smile was wiped off his face. "Will you stay on topic?"

Harry held his hands up in defense, "You didn't have to answer."

"I got the password," Sirius grumbled. "That's all that matters."

All through out dinner, James and Harry would casually make little side comments about how Sirius needs to come to grips about his feelings.

"But Sirius, mummy always talks about how good it is to come to grips with your feelings. You don't want to hold them in. It isn't good for your soul," Bella laughed as she joined in on the conversation.

"No one asked you, Little Sister," Sirius pointed out. "Don't you have something better to do anyways?"

"Nope, not at the current moment," Bella replied. "So did you figure out a way to get dad out of the school?"

"Yes," Sirius pointed out. "That's how we got on this topic. Olivia had to be involved."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I needed the password to the Ravenclaw common room," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Any other questions?"

"Yes," Bella noted. "Why didn't you just ask Taylor? She's in Ravenclaw."

Sirius' face fell and he looked at Harry and James, "You did that on purpose."

The both nodded.

Sirius threw some mashed potatoes at them, "Jerks."

The both chuckled.

Someone tapped Sirius' shoulder and when he turned all emotion but happiness left his face, "Hello Olivia."

"I just wanted to say that I look forward to seeing you tonight," Olivia smiled.

Sirius tried to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He just nodded his head.

Olivia blushed, "I'll see you tonight. I'll see you around, Bella."

Sirius nodded. Bella laughed.

"I'm leaving," Sirius whispered.

"Bye Lover Boy!" James and Harry called with a laugh.

James and Harry waited up for Sirius.

The Portrait swung open and James and Harry sat up, "Sirius, where are you?"

Olivia pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, "Hello."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"We were sneaking back and we got caught," Olivia replied. "Sirius threw the clock over me and one of the Prefects caught him. He has detention now."

Harry and James' mouths dropped open, "Wow."

"How did you get caught?" Harry asked.

Olivia looked down and tried to hold a laugh back, "He tripped."

"I did **not **trip. I said hello to the wall. With my face." Sirius walked in.

James and Harry died laughing.

"Olivia why don't you go get some sleep," Sirius said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Olivia sat her good nights and walked up to her dormitory.

"So, when do you want to do the deed?" Sirius asked. "We could go right now, I'll grab the Map this time."

Harry shook his head, "Already did it."

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "When?"

"We got back a little bit before Olivia did," James shrugged his shoulders.

"But I didn't give you the password," Sirius crossed his arms.

"I asked Taylor," James smiled. "She was more than happy to help us get rid of the parents."

Sirius shot daggers at them with his eyes, "You suck."

"So how was your date?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius retorted. "And I suggest you both sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Why?" Harry asked. "We didn't do anything to you."

"You went without me," Sirius replied. "Good night."


	8. The Start

"So I hear that you got detention tonight, Son," said.

Sirius nodded his head, "You heard right."

"I heard it's with McGonagall," _James _added.

Sirius nodded.

"I heard that it's because you got caught," _Sirius _eyed him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Wow. Aren't you all just so informed. Yes, I got detention. Yes, it's with McGonagall and yes it's because I got caught sneaking into Hogwarts after dark. Anything else?"

"What were you doing?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing," Sirius ate his breakfast.

"More importantly, why didn't you two get caught with him?" _James _asked pointing to James and Harry were sitting next to Sirius.

"We weren't with him," Harry pointed out.

"Where were you?" Lupin asked.

"Not with Sirius," James chuckled.

"Something doesn't make sense," _Harry _leaned in. "You three hardly ever get caught and you three weren't together last night? And I heard that the Ravenclaw Common Room got destroyed. So, tell me. What did happen last night?"

"We didn't do it," The three boys said together.

"I knew it!" The four adults stood up. "I knew-wait. What?"

"We, meaning the three of us, didn't do it," Sirius retorted.

"Boys!" The three boys turned and saw Lily walking up, "What happened?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulder, "I have no clue. Dad just told me the Ravenclaw Common Room got destroyed."

"I heard that you got caught sneaking back into Hogwarts last night," Lily crossed her arms. "I know you know what happened."

"I did get caught," Sirius sighed. "That's all everyone wants to talk about. I got caught. So what? And how would I know what happened if I was caught sneaking into Hogwarts?"

Lily eyed them, "I don't know. You tell me."

_Sirius _laughed, "Whoever did that was really good. I would have never thought of that."

"So you four did this?" Lily asked.

"No!" The four Marauders replied.

"When I find out who did this, you'll be in trouble," Lily replied before walking off.

"How did you get caught?" _Harry _asked. "You have my Cloak."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "I know."

_Harry _shook his head, "This doesn't make sense. Were you trying to get detention?"

Sirius shook his head, also.

"And you have the Map," _Sirius _pointed out.

Sirius nodded, "Yep."

"So than how did you get caught?" _James _asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we should be getting to class now. Let's go."

"I feel like they're up to something," _Harry _pointed out.

_Sirius _stood up, "I know what they're trying to do. They're trying to get us in trouble so Lily will kick us out. That's why they destroyed the Ravenclaw Common Room! Only we know that password. Only we would do something like that, even though we would do it a whole lot better. They're trying to start a war with us."

_James _squinted his eyes, "This means war."

"That still doesn't explain why my son got caught," _Harry_ pointed out.

_Sirius _shrugged his shoulders, "We'll find out but for now we get them back."

"How do we do that?" _Lupin _asked.

Lily walked up, her hand on her hip, "I know it was your four. I know it! Only the professor's know the password. There's no way someone would give the boys the password. I know it was you."

The four Marauders mouth's fell open, "We didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it," Lily interrupted. "I told you that you had to act like adults; This is not acting like an adult."

_James_ stood up, "Lily, honey, I can assure you that it wasn't us. We had no part in this what so ever."

Lily eyed him, "James, I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. I know it was you four."

The Marauders sighed. They weren't going to win this.

"Does no one care that my son got detention last night for sneaking into Hogwarts?" _Harry _asked. "I mean, seriously! Since when does he get caught in the act?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'm finding out. It's time for stealth mode."

_Sirius _smiled, "Real stealth?"

_Harry _nodded, "Yes. Real Stealth."

Lily sighed and walked away. She still doesn't know how the four biggest troublemakers got the four biggest positions in the Wizardry World.

_Harry, Sirius, James and Lupin_ watched Sirius through the day; hiding behind corners, suits of armor and other students. When Sirius wasn't in their class, the four Marauders would take turn skipping classes and checking up on him.

To their surprise, Sirius didn't act any stranger then he usual did. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Okay, I give up," _Harry_ stated after dinner. "He's not up to anything. Maybe he was just outside and didn't bring the Cloak."

"Look, that's the way to the Slytherin Common Room," _James _pointed out. "Maybe he is up to something."

The four Marauders watched as Sirius made his way down to the dungeons. Not long after James followed then Harry.

"They're trying to be sneaky," _Sirius _laughed. "Let's go."

The four Marauders quickly ran down to the dungeons but when they got there, the three teenage boys were missing.

"Where are they?" Lupin asked.

"Did they go into the Common Room?" _James _wondered.

"Devil Snare," Lupin said and the wall hiding the Slytherin Common Room popped open.

"What happened?" _Harry _asked.

The Slytherin Common Room was destroyed. The curtains were torn, there were feathers everywhere from the pillows and it smelt like stink bombs had went off. All over the walls, someone had wrote, 'Gryffindor Pride' in red and gold.

"Those boys are in so-"

"What are you four doing-" Lily walked in and her mouth dropped open. "What happened in here?"

"No, Lily, this isn't what-"

"What did you four do?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily, it wasn't-"

"Look at this mess!" Lily looked dumbfounded.

"Mum, really it wasn't-"

"You four will clean this up!" Lily ordered. "And I swear if you step out of line once more I'll have you kicked off the ground. You're very capable of making Hogwarts safe from the Ministry! Now clean this room!" With that Lily, left.

After ten minutes of using magic to clean the Slytherin Common Room the four Marauders walked back out and leaning against the wall, casually, were the three young Gryffindors.

"Hey, dad," Sirius smiled. "How have you been?"

_Harry_ narrowed his eyes, "I'm good. How about you?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you why you've been following me today?" Sirius replied.

"I don't recall," _Harry _rubbed his chin, thinking. "No, I was in class today."

Sirius raised his eye brows, "Really? Don't lie dad, it isn't good for the soul."

"We don't have souls," _Sirius _pointed out.

"Tell me why you've been stalking me," Sirius repeated. "It got rather annoying."

"Tell me why you got detention," _Harry _retorted.

"I got caught sneaking into Hogwarts after hours," Sirius repeated. "We went over this. Now, tell me why you were stalking me."

"I don't recall doing that," _Harry _shrugged his shoulders. "And you have no proof that I did, anyways."

"What a coincidence!" Sirius laughed. "I don't remember destroying the Slytherin Common Room. I also don't recall getting you four in trouble for the second time in one day. I'm on a roll, mate."

"I knew it was you!" _James_ pointed out. "I knew it."

"But you have no proof," Sirius half smiled. "Well, good luck. And I wouldn't get caught in the Great Hall after hours tonight either. You wouldn't want to get caught for a third time in one day, would you?"

"We know you're up to something," _Harry _whispered. "We just don't know what it is yet."

Harry, James and Sirius all smiled, "Good night then."

"Wait, didn't you have detention tonight?" _Harry _asked.

Sirius laughed as he walked away, "That was tonight? Oops."


	9. Regulations

"There will be no more fooling around," Lily stated, her hand on her hip.

_Sirius's _mouth dropped open, "We're not even-"

Lily held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it, Sirius."

"But-" _James _started.

"No," Lily interrupted. "I've kept a watch on the boys. Bella tells me whether the boys are up to no good. I know it's you four."

_Harry _narrowed his eyes, "You expect my daughter to tell you the truth about what her brothers are up to?"

Lily nodded.

_Harry _leaned back in his chair, "Mum, have you noticed that Bella also has a tendency to have an attitude that's fit for a Marauder? She's not the best person to trust."

"Especially since the last time, Bella told the boys made her go bald and when her hair grew back it was pink," Lupin stated.

Lily eyed them, "You might be right but what does she have against you four? When does she help the boys?"

_Harry _shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's the same reason the boys want to get us kicked out?" _Harry _held his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying, Mum. I could be wrong."

"I don't know," Lily paced back and forth. "Severus, what do you think?"

The four Marauders rolled their eyes and groaned, "He's not the person to ask."

"Why is he even here?" _Sirius _asked. "He's not even part of this."

"He's Deputy Headmaster," _Harry _reminded everyone.

"And how did that happen?" _James _asked.

"Your wife," _Harry _pointed out.

"Your mother," _Sirius _laughed.

"Your sister-in-law," Lupin chuckled.

When Harry, Sirius and James realized that Lupin wasn't related to Lily in any way, they turned back to faced Severus. Lupin wore a look of accomplishment.

"What does this have to do with you again?" _Harry _asked. "They're our kids."

"I'm the only one who will actually think of appropriate ways to punish them," Snape pointed out.

_Harry _eyed him, "Mum, I'm sure you didn't bring us here to talk about the children."

"You four only have one more chance," Lily pointed out. "I told you that you could watch the school from the Ministry and I still stand by what I say. If it is the children than I would make sure they get caught instead of it always being you."

_Harry _rolled his eyes, "Well, not that I really care but tomorrow I'll be at the Ministry so Draco will be filling in my spot here."

"Why?" _Sirius _asked. "You didn't tell us of this."

"Well," _Harry _ran this hand through his hair. "I figured that since this is partly my fault-"

"Partly?" The three other Marauders asked. "Partly? This is all your fault."

"I was trying to be nice," _Harry _pointed out. "I thought that being in Azkaban all those years would lightly them up. But anyways, the point is that I have to go change the law back. So I'll be out all day."

The Marauders rolled their eyes, "Alright."

"So someone is trying to-" Lily started but Harry started shaking his head.

"We shouldn't talk about this lightly," _Harry _noted. "You never know who is ease dropping."

Everyone nodded.

_Harry _smiled, "Anyways, if you'll excuse me, us Marauders have something that needs taken care of."

"Harry," Lily stressed, "don't forget what I just said."


	10. Harry's Twin And it's not James

"I'm Minister!" Harry shouted. "What I say goes. If I say you need to go kill half the wizards then you do it! If I say that you need to go make it snow in July, than you go do it! If I tell you to turn the sky blue than you go do it! I'm the Minister. I'm your boss. Now, unless you want to die, I suggest you go do what I said."

"But Minister Potter, it's-" The man started.

James interrupted, "What Harry says go. Don't argue."

"Go do what he says before you get into some serious trouble," Lupin whispered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sirius asked sitting on Harry's desk.

Harry sighed heavily, "Why is it that everyone loves going against me?"

"Maybe it's because you want them to change the color of the sky to blue," Sirius replied.

"I thought it was blue already," James smiled.

"No, it must be 'Iceberg blue'," Lupin chucked.

" 'Cornflower blue' , maybe?" James suggested.

"No! It's 'Egyptian blue'," Sirius added in.

"'Midnight blue' at least," Lupin argued.

"It has to be 'Powder blue '," James rolled his eyes.

" 'Cobalt blue' at the least." Sirius stated.

" Maybe the American's 'Navy blue'?" James shrugged his shoulders.

" It looks more like a 'Sapphire'." Lupin added in.

" If it's anything that sky is 'Dark blue'." Sirius laughed.

Harry fake laughed, "Aren't you three just so funny?'

"Prongslet, why don't you tell Uncle Padfoot, what's the matter?" Sirius ruffled his hair.

"No, tell daddy, what's bothering you, Son," James pinched his cheeks.

"You always have the big bad wolf," Lupin smiled.

"Rabastan Lestrange broke out of Azkaban early this morning," Harry put his head in his hands. "Crabbe and Goyle were let free as well as a handful of other Death Eaters."

"Why did you let that happen?" James asked. "Why did you sign off on the release papers?"

Harry sat back in his chair, "I didn't." Harry motioned to the stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

Lupin went through them, "Everyone one of these had your signature on it. What do you-Oh. That's not good."

"Someone broke into my office and signed the release papers," Harry nodded. "So while Draco was gone, while I was gone, someone broke in."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this problem now would I?" Harry pointed out.

"Right," Sirius nodded. "Well, we have to find out who did it."

"There's no traces of magic, there's no DNA, there's no fingerprints, there's nothing," Harry closed his eyes in frustration. "Whoever did this was extremely careful not to get caught. Walter!" Harry yelled. "Get in here!"

The man from before walked in, "Yes, Minister Potter?"

"Do you have any leads yet?" Harry asked.

"No, Sir. I'm doing the best that I can, sir," Walter replied.

"Thank you," Harry sighed once more. "Sirius, dad, as Head of Auror Department, I need you to get as many Aurors on this as possible. Don't let anyone else find out about this. Do I make myself clear? In the mean while, get out Special Force Aurors and send them out looking for Death Eaters, they are to be escorted back to Azkaban as soon as possible. I don't want any mistakes."

Sirius and James nodded and left the room.

"Moony, as Head of Law Enforcement, I need eyes looking for the misuse of magic. Anything suspicious needs to be reported to Sirius or James as soon as possible. And I mean anything. I don't want anything slipping through the cracks. I need to clean this up before anyone finds out."

Lupin left.

Walter was the only one left, "Minister Potter is there-"

"No," Harry replied. "You can leave."

Walter left.

Harry went over to the fireplace and threw some powder in it, "Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Quarters at Hogwarts." Within minutes, Draco's face appeared in the fire, "What's up, Harry?"

"Did the school day begin yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"How are the kids?" Harry pressed.

"They're doing fine," Draco said slowly. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I'm connecting the fireplaces. Floo here. We have a problem."

"You think they might be after Hogwarts?" Draco asked, a little while later.

"I don't know," Harry paced his office. "I think it's most likely that they're going after Hogwarts. I couldn't think of something else that they would want."

"Other than you dead?" Draco asked.

Harry eyed him, "Yes, other than me dead." Harry turned to James and Sirius, "We'll need Aurors at Hogwarts but I don't want any of the students to see them. Tell them that they need to be secretive and sneaky. If they get caught, they're fired."

"You can't fire our men, Harry," James pointed out.

"I'm Minister," Harry stated. "I can fire you if I want. I want our best men. Split them up, half goes out searching, the other half at Hogwarts. I want to know that the school is safe."

Sirius nodded, "That can be arranged."

Walter walked in, "Minister Potter, you have a letter."

"Thank you," Harry took it and place it on his desk. " I don't know how-"

There was a loud explosion and the office was engulfed in black smoke and a fire erupted from the letter.

"Get out!" Lupin yelled. "We have to get out."

The door was locked from the outside and there was now a Disapparation Charm around the room.

"We're stuck," James stated. "The door won't open!"

"The fireplace," Draco pointed out. "We can floo back to my office at Hogwarts."

When the five apparated back into the Ministry, Harry blew up the nearest glass object, "As Minister or Magic, I'm locking down the Ministry. No one will be allowed out or in without a full back round test, they will undergo the Truth Serum, and their magic tested."

"Harry, what's this about?" Lupin asked.

"It's someone inside the Ministry," Harry whispered. "If anything it's an inside job. The Ministry is covered with Anti-Dark magic spells."

When Harry got back to his office, the front door was open and people in white suits were walking in and out.

"Did you find him?" Walter asked. "Do you see him? Minster Potter, are you in there? Are you there, Minster Potter?"

"I'm right here," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, how did you get out?" Walter asked. "They had to get a Muggle device from fire fighters to get the door down!"

"Good thing my fire place was hooked up to Draco's back at school," Harry said. "Would you mind telling me what happened? First, Sirius, Dad, get your Aurors started on the back round check."

Harry's office was cleaned out within a few minutes.

"I want an Auror guarding my office door, I want Aurors guarding the Ministry and all the important places. I don't want anything slipping through the cracks. I want more support at the school than here though. The five of us can protect the Ministry. Draco, I need you to go back to the school and contact Hermione. Tell her that she needs to get the original members of the DA there. I want the Order of the Phoenix there." Harry was pacing his office again. "The main goal is to have everyone working under cover. Not one student can figure out what's happening so we all have to act naturally. This has to stay a secret."


	11. Making them Believers

"Harry?" Draco's face appeared in the fire a couple days later.

"Yes?"

"There's a meeting in ten minutes in the teacher's lounge that we aren't supposed to tell you about," Draco stated.

"I love having an inside source," Harry chuckled. "We'll be there."

"Sorry, we're late," Harry smiled, as he walked in. "I got caught up in some Minister business, because, you know. I'm the Minister."

"And we're still not sure how that happened," Snape added.

"Well, we wouldn't want someone like you in Office," Harry retorted. "The world would never know what side we're fighting for."

"Until he starts sending mysterious letters asking for help," Sirius chuckled.

"This is why you weren't invited," Lily raised her voice. "I call these weekly meetings to talk about any new news and when you four are here, it's constant arguing."

"We're don't argue," James noted.

"We continuously state our opinion until the other side agrees with us," Sirius pointed out. "That's not arguing."

"You're having weekly meetings and not telling us?" Harry asked. "We're the main Heads of the Ministry. Don't you think we have some authority to be here? I am the one protecting your school."

"And it isn't working," Lily yelled. "Students are starting to question why the there are so many new faces and the Order is here."

"So basically everyone who knows is Taylor, Dean's daughter, Kylie, Seamus' daughter, Frank, Neville's son and the Wesley's, Black's, Potter's and Lupin's? So, if it's only them then make something up. Those kids have a high effect on the other kids in Hogwarts. If you make them believe them the whole school will start to believe it."

"Harry, you can't go lying to these kids," Lily retorted. "You can't just make something up every time something get's leaked."

"Then do you want to tell them that a bunch of Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban? Do you think that would be better?" Harry stood up. "If you don't want to tell them than during dinner, I will. Everyone will stick to my story and if I find anyone go away from my story, then there will be a problem. My story is the one we stick to. Like I said, make my kids, Sirius' son and Lupin's son and Draco's son believe it than we're fine."

"Why just them?" Hermione asked.

That's when Harry noticed that the Order of the Phoenix was present, "Because they're directly connected to the main Heads of the Ministry. And no one will question the Ministry's action while I'm Minister."

"What happens if something get's leaked?" Seamus asked.

"Than we stick to my story," Harry repeated. "Now, if something gets leaked about the Death Eaters then we'll have a bigger problem. But I don't think that will happen. The papers rough drafts are sent to me anyways. Like I said, if anyone puts the dots together it will be one of our kids," Harry made a circle with hand including everyone in the room. "No one else knows who's in the Order, no one knows that it's still active."

"And if they do?" Fred asked.

Draco shook his head, "Does anyone know what our children are up to?" When everyone shook their head, he laughed. "They're trying to figure out a way to get rid of us. They're all meeting in the dead of night, in the Room of Requirement, with the Marauders map, trying to think of ways to get us all out. As long as they are occupied, I doubt they'll connect the dots."

"So, if you see them doing something wrong, let them," Sirius stood up. "The second they stop concentrating on getting us out, is the second our plan is ruined. Everything will be up in the air after that."

"I'm going to let my school get blown up," Lily crossed her arms.

"Fine," James held his arms up in defense. "Don't. But don't get mad when we don't change our ways. We all have to act normal. Give them detention but don't interfere with their plans either."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Good, now, let's go to dinner and I can announce why everyone is here," Harry stood up and walked out.

"Now, before we all enjoy our dinner, we have a few very important guests," Lily smiled. "If everyone will give their complete attention to Minister Potter."

No one clapped.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're all so excited to see the Minister," _Harry_ said, with sarcasm.

"Well, dad, it's hard to get excited when we see you everyday," Sirius stated.

"Thanks, son," Harry smiled. "Now, I heard that there had been some questions about why there are so many new faces at Hogwarts. I have come to tell you that there has been a mass breakout at Azkaban and the Death Eaters have escaped. They want to attack Hogwarts and the Ministry."

The students only starred at him.

Sirius stood up, "Dad, seriously? That's the best story you could make up? I could hear the sarcasm."

Harry laughed, "Thanks son. I wanted everyone to freak out and start crying. But the reason there are so many new faces is because most of these people are here checking up on things. I do this every year, making sure the classes are up to date and the teachers, like Snape, are teaching what needs to be taught. There were a couple of complaints over the summer, that Hogwarts is losing it's-well, reputation. We aren't teaching like we used to. That's simply it."

"Maybe that's because our teachers aren't doing their job," Snape suggested. "Instead they're out fooling around and being stupid."

Harry slowly turned to look at him, "At least everyone knows what side I'm batting for." He turned back to the students, "I'm married and have two kids."

Someone people chuckled.

"You're hilarious," Snape retorted. "Just so funny."

"They laughed," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry," Lily snapped. "Stay on topic."

"Anyways, there's nothing more to say." Harry smiled. "Have a good rest of the day."


	12. Osmosis

"It was very brave of you to say that last night, Harry," Hermione said, the next day.

Harry nodded, "I know. I didn't know what else to say. I needed to get our kids to believe it."

Harry was sitting in Grimmuald Place, meeting the original inner circle of the New Order that Harry had established in the later years of the war.

"Should the other Order be here?" Neville asked. "Like Molly and Arthur and those people?"

"I'm not to worried about them," Harry replied. "I didn't call you all here to once again talk about my dislike with Molly and my tendency to leave her out of everything. We're here to tell you what's really happening in the Wizarding World."

"Has any of you read or heard anything?" Sirius asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No. We get the paper everyday and there isn't anything odd in it. Why?"

"Me either," Aurora added. "I've been in and out of the Ministry for the last couple of days. Nothing seems weird."

Harry nodded and smiled, "That means I'm pretty good at my job."

"Or that means that everyone is scared to disobey a direct order from you," James pointed out.

"It's more likely James' idea than yours," Lupin noted. "No offense to your job capabilities, Prongslet."

Harry stuck his tongue at him, "I'm going to fill you in on what's been going on. It hasn't been published or gotten out. I'm working really hard to keep this on the down low." Harry paused for a second, letting the importance of the issue sink in. "There has been a mass breakout at Azkaban. The Death Eaters have some how escaped after Rabastan Lestrange got freed-"

"Well, that could have been avoided if you didn't place the law into order," Draco pointed out.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said with a little dismay. "I know that it's a stupid law and I'll be meeting with the courts tomorrow to have it removed. That's not the point. Yesterday afternoon, someone tried to kill me. We're lucky that Draco had connected his fireplace to mine. We think that Death Eaters are trying to take back the Ministry and they might also be going after Hogwarts."

"Is that why you have the Aurors there?" Kiara asked.

"Good job, Sherlock," Sirius smiled.

Draco nodded then looked over at Harry, "I'm glad your team can state the obvious."

"It was **your **wife who said it," Harry pointed out.

Draco slowly nodded, "I picked a keeper."

"The students almost found out. The Aurors are doing a great job being conspicuous about it. Sirius, James, you'll have to talk to them about that. They're doing the exact opposite of what we said," Harry informed. "Anyways, I have all the papers under my control-that's why nothing has been leaked. I have Aurors all over the place-at the Ministry, Hogwarts and I'm thinking Gringotts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmead will be good places for Aurors also."

"Aurors can only do so much though," Luna said.

"That's why Draco, James, Sirius, Lupin and I have been there," Harry smiled. "I think the five of us can do more damage than the Aurors."

"I meant the Aurors can only do so much if they're hiding out," Luna replied.

"They're only there for security," Harry informed. "If Hogwarts does get attacked then the Aurors can do their job."

Sirius stood up, "Now since you'll all up to date on everything, I would like to get back to Hogwarts and well-" Sirius rubbed his hands together, "do Marauder stuff."

The four Marauders walked into Potions only to find Sirius hitting James over the head with a Potions book.

_Harry _looked at his son in confusion, "Alright."

Sirius smiled, "Hey dad. You're probably wondering what I'm doing."

James shoved Sirius, "Will you please stop hitting me in the head?"

Sirius threw the book down, "Professor Snape told James that he needed to read the book more so I thought I'd help him out."

"By hitting me with the stupid book?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied matter-of-factly. "I figured you'd learn better by osmosis."

_Harry _slowly shook his head, "Wow."

James picked up the same book, looked at it for a moment, than whacked Sirius in the head, who fell side ways, "So, Sirius, did **you** learn anything from osmosis?"

Sirius rubbed his head, "Yeah. Books hurt."

Harry hugged his son, proudly, "That's my boy!"

Lily walked in, looking mad, but when she caught sight of the Marauders she stopped, "Are you interrupting studies?"

_James_ kissed her cheek, "Of course, Lils. That's what we do best."

Lily smiled, "Of course." She turned to Sirius, who hid behind his hand, "Sirius James Potter, you're in a lot of trouble."

"Why?" _Harry _asked. "What did he do this time?"

"Sirius!" Lily said more strictly.

Sirius didn't move.

"What happened?" _James _asked.

"Sirius, I'm not going to ask again," Lily stressed.

"Lily, tell us what happened," _Sirius _demanded.

"As his father, I have the right to know," _Harry _now shielded his son.

"As his grandfather, I have the right to know," _James _pointed out.

"As his Uncle, I have the right to know," _Sirius _noted.

Lily looked over at Lupin. He raised his hands in defense, "He's a Potter-what do you except? They're all rather annoying at some point."

"He's been skipping detention for the past three days," Lily informed.

"He got detention?" _Harry _asked.

"I got detention? Since when?" Sirius appeared from behind his dad.

"What did you do?" _Harry _asked.

Sirius stood quiet for a second, "Um…I think it would benefit me most if she told me what I did, rather than me guess and be wrong."

Lily crossed her arms, "What else have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Sirius sat in his seat and put his feet up on the desk. "We've been good…for the most part."

"You're in trouble for sneaking out of Hogwarts after hours," Lily stated.

Sirius smiled, "Right. Now, I remember."

"You have detention tonight or you'll have it with Hagrid for the next three months and no Quidditch," Lily threatened.

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "That's not fair."

"That's a little harsh, mum," _Harry _said.

"Detention tonight," Lily repeated before leaving.

_Harry _sat next to his son, pushing James out of his chair, "Thanks James."

"Anytime Uncle Harry," James rubbed his head. "Jerk."

"I would go tonight, son," _Harry _whispered. "You don't want your mother getting involved."

Sirius shuddered at the thought, "Good point."

"Or," _Harry _smiled. "You could not go and than get detention with Hagrid and I could come bail you out."

"I like your idea better," Sirius laughed.

"Mr. Potter, will you please shut up?" Snape asked.

"Sorry," _James_, _Harry_, and Sirius said together.

_Sirius_ hit his dad, "Don't get in trouble Mr. Potter."

James laughed, "You could get detention next."

"Mr. Black, I'm trying to teach a class," Snape pointed out.

When Snape turned away, the seven Marauders turned their desks so they were facing each other.

"When's the first game?" _Harry _asked.

"In a couple weeks," Sirius replied. "My team is awesome; only the best of the best."

James nodded, "Really. I think he did good making the team."

"We'll have to come watch the first game," Lupin said.

"Maybe show up to a few practices," _James _suggested.

"That would be good," Sirius smiled. "You and dad would blow their minds. Maybe even a match?"

"_Sirius_, has come a long way since we first taught him," _Harry _laughed. "It could be four against seven."

"We'll still win," _Sirius _laughed.

"Will you seven please shut up before I turned you all into mutes?" Snape snapped.

_Harry _stood up, "As Minister of Magic, it's my duty to…" He shrugged for words. "Well, I'm Minister of Magic I can do whatever I want. I'm taking these three students with me. Good day, Mr. Snape."

With that they walked out.


	13. Sirius is Right

Author's Note: Harry James Potter is not abusing his power as Minister. If he was abusing his power, most of the former Slytherins would be dead, but if they were we wouldn't have a third story. I'm just saying… not that, that means anything. I know this chapter is short, but bare with me.

"I'm only saying that detention doesn't teach him anything," Harry said to his mother. "It would be better to-well, as his father I can honestly say he doesn't learn at all."

"He will obey the school rules, Harry," Lily pointed out. "Just because he's my grandson doesn't mean it gets him special treatment. It doesn't work like that."

Harry looked at her, "I heard my daughter got caught ditching class."

"And?" Lily asked.

"Why didn't she get detention?" Harry questioned. "If my son ditched class, he would have gotten a weeks worth of detention."

Lily rolled her eyes, "The punishment has to fit the person, not the crime. Sirius, James and Harry get detention because they never learn. Bella, however, does learn. She was lucky and got Ginny's traits as well."

Harry's mouth fell open, "That's stupid."

Lily only shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. But if Sirius skips tonight's detention I will take Quidditch away from him."

Harry crossed his arms, "I'm Minister. You have to obey my rules."

"My school." Lily smiled.

"I can fire you," Harry merely stated. "I'll place someone else in charge."

"Harry James Potter!" Lily sounded frustrated. "You can't bail your son out of detention every time he does something wrong. It doesn't work like that."

"Look," Harry sighed. "Don't you think it's weird that only Sirius got caught? Where were James and Harry? They always do stupid things together. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and I are trying to figure that one out. But you're messing everything up! He's not in detention until I figure out why he was alone. Okay?"

Lily and Harry stood there, eyes locked in silence for a few seconds.

Lily sighed, "If he does it again, he'll be off the Quidditch team. No excuses. Do you understand me?"

Harry smiled, "Kinda. The Quidditch part didn't lock in my mind but everything else sounds good. Thank you, Mum. I'll see you later, Mrs. Potter."

"I will tell Ginny," Lily hollered after him.

Harry shook his head remembering the last time Ginny got involved. The last time he saw someone as angry as her was Mrs. Weasley when they destroyed her house, before going back in time the first time. Sirius didn't act out of place for a whole day.

Harry had to get back to his office and see if there was any new information on the person who tried to kill him, or any of the Death Eaters who escaped. On his way down to the Great Hall, Harry ran into the boys.

The were huddled in a corner, whispering.

_Harry_ slowly approached, trying to hear what they were saying. After a few seconds, he gave up, "Hey boys."

They jumped, "Dad. Hey."

"What are you three talking about?" _Harry _asked.

"Nothing," James smiled. "Just making some evening plans."

_Harry _nodded, pretending to go with it, "Sirius, Lily said that if you step out of line one more time, you'll be taken off the Quidditch team. You no longer have detention but I won't be able to bail you out all the time."

Sirius waved it off, "She won't do that. She's said that before."

"Sirius-" _Harry _started.

"Minister Potter, you're needed at the Ministry right away." A figure in black appeared.

"Sorry, son. I have to go," _Harry _said. "We'll talk later."

Sirius stood there watching his father disappear through the doors and a few seconds later _James_,_ Lupin_,_ and Sirius _followed. Sirius ran his hand though his black hair, "Is it just me or does it look like something is wrong?"

"Uncle Harry is only doing his job," James replied.

"I guess," Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Now, the plan tonight?"


	14. Busted

When Harry got to this Ministry, he could feel the tension in the air.

"He is to be found alive. I want him here for questions."

Harry looked confused at the guy giving orders, "Um, hi. Who are you?"

"Mr. Potter, hello." The guy bowed.

"Yeah, I have it from here," Harry replied. "Where are my Aurors?"

"Right here, Harry," Sirius walked up. "I think they have something to tell you."

"Good." Harry stood there. After a second he said, "Well? Is anyone going to tell me?"

"Smith. Why don't you tell the Minister what happened," Sirius said.

"We found something. A piece of DNA. We traced it back to Walter," Smith replied.

Harry eyed him, "I don't understand what you're talking about. Walter is my secretary. Of course he'd be in my office."

"No, Mr. Potter," Smith said. "We found his DNA on the package."

"He's the one who gave me the package," Harry pointed out.

Smith sighed, "No! He's the one who tried to attack you. He's the one who tried to kill you! He sent you the package and put the charm over your office! Mr. Potter, Walter has fled the building. He's no where to be found."

Harry rubbed his chin, "Are you telling me that my secretary was the one who tried to kill me?"

Smith sighed, once more, "Yes, Minister Potter. Yes."

"It was the Secretary, with a bomb in the Minister's Office?" Sirius asked.

Harry slowly turned to look at Sirius, catching onto the _Clue _joke, "Yes. Sirius. Didn't you just hear the man?"

Sirius smiled, "I win."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure. We're can't seem to find him," Smith replied. "He seems to have disappeared."

"Well, that's not good," Harry stated. "Sirius, you need to get your men on this."

Sirius rocked back and forth, "You know, Harry. You seem to being doing a lot of stupid stuff in your lifetime. You're a really bad judge of character."

"Yes, because one, going to save your sorry body was bad. And I'm not a bad judge of character. People are just stupid," Harry pointed out.

"Now what do we do?" James asked.

Harry thought for a second, "Moony, I want you to run a background check on him. I want to know everything. Where he went to school, blood status, family. Everything."

"I'll get my best people on it," Lupin replied. "You'll have the results sitting on your desk in an hour." With that he parted.

"Sirius, I need you to send out your guys. I want him found." Harry ordered. "Dad, you are to go back to Hogwarts and let Mum know and the security there as well. I want any news on this to be reported to me as soon as possible."

"Or course, son," James bowed his head and left.

"This stays within the Ministry," Harry yelled. "If I find out one person took this home and shared it with their family, they will die. That's all. Leave me in peace."

Harry closed his Office door, "Draco Malfoy's Quarters. Hogwarts School."

Within a couple minutes, Draco's face appeared, "Any new information?"

"Yes," Harry than went on to explain to Draco about the situation.

"So it was Walter? I didn't think he'd have the guts or brains," Draco replied. "I'll send out a special search party looking for him."

"Thanks, Drake. If you find out anything, report it to me quickly."

"Of course." Draco left.

A couple days later, Harry arrived at the Ministry in the morning. Walter was still at large and not one person saw him. Harry even put a report into the Muggle world regarding his whereabouts; there would be a generous reward if found.

When Harry walked up to his office, he found two new desks sitting on each side of his door. Not only that, but Sirius and James were dressed in traditional black tuxedo's, "What are you doing?"

Sirius held up a finger as the phone rang, "Good morning. You have reached Minister Potter's office. He's not here at the present time. Can I take a message?"

Harry looked at his dad, "Really?"

James smiled, he was already on the phone, "I'm sorry. Mr. Potter is in a meeting and can't come to the phone. I would be happy to take a message."

"I don't care if you're his wife. Mr. Potter isn't here." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter isn't expecting any visitors. He's booked for this whole week. But if you leave your name and contact number I'll have Mr. Potter look into it; He'll get back to you as soon as he can," James replied.

"I'm his Godfather and I can't even see him when I want." Sirius yelled. He paused. "I don't care if you're his wife. I come first." Another pause. "I'm more important than a wife. Bros before hoes. Or that's what the Muggles say at least." Silence. "If you promise not to tell Aurora that, I'll have Mr. Potter call you back when he steps into his office." Pause. "Thanks, Ginny." He hung up. Sirius looked over at Harry and smiled, "Ginny called. She says she isn't too happy with you; wants to know why you're keeping little Sirius from detention. She'd like for you to call her as soon as possible."

"I don't care if you're his son," James argued. "Mr. Potter is busy." Pause. "Well, that's to bad. I guess you shouldn't have snuck out." Pause. "Well than you shouldn't have gotten caught." Pause. "Well that's even worse. You should have gone to detention." James frowned. "I'm supposed to be your favorite person." Pause. "Fine, I'll tell him. But by the way, your mom called here a little bit ago. She's angry. Good day, sir." James hung up the phone. "Harry, your son called. Wants to know how his mother found out about the detention bit. Doesn't sound to happy."

Harry stood there, expressionless. He sighed, "You two are stupid."

"Well, you need secretaries. And we wanted the job and since the last time you needed a position filled, Vice Minister, you had somehow failed to ask us. So we took it upon ourselves. Thank you very much." Sirius crossed his arms.

"We weren't going to miss this job," James added.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll be in a meeting with my Vice Minister." Harry stuck his tongue out at them and left. "Draco Malfoy's Quarters. Hogwarts School."

Like always, Draco's face appeared, "I haven't heard any new leads from either the Muggle or Wizarding Worlds. It's almost like he's disappeared from the world."

"Harry, I have that background check you asked for," Lupin walked in, holding a folder. "Sorry, it took so long. My Department got a different order from someone more powerful than me. And I seem to be looking at him. Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry about that. Strict orders from the Minster himself," Malfoy replied.

"About that background?" James and Sirius walked in.

"He's a Slytherin. He's Pureblood. He's family's been in Slytherin since the beginning. He's father was a big supporter of Voldemort," Lupin handed Harry the file. "Seems like he had incentive after Voldemort was killed. I scanned the release papers; His fingerprints were found on it. Now we know that he wants revenge. But we still aren't sure how all the Death Eaters escaped."

"Draco, send someone to go to Azkaban. I want them to scope it out; any clues that help are to be recorded and sent straight to me." Harry said. "Other than that, we wait."

"I guess, we go back to Hogwarts now." Sirius clapped his hands together.


	15. Quieter, Smoother, and Better

"It's good to be back," _Sirius_ took a big whiff of air. He clapped his hands together, "Let's go back to normal shall we?"

_James _chuckled, "Normal sounds good."

"Harry!" Lily made her way towards them. "We have a problem."

Harry sighed, "If it's anything about my son than I really don't wanna hear it. Send him to his mother."

"My office please," Lily replied.

"Does it involve my son?" _Sirius _asked.

"Or my son?" Lupin called after her.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I don't wanna deal with it," Harry stated.

_James _smiled, "At least I know that it's not my son."

"I'm serious, mum," Harry repeated. "If it has anything to do with-" Harry stopped when he entered Lily's office, causing James to run into him, Sirius run into James and Lupin run into Sirius. His son, along with the two other boys were sitting in front of her desk. "I told you if it had anything to do with my son, to send him to his mother."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "Why would you send me to her? That's torture."

"What did you do?" _Sirius _asked.

Sirius, James and Harry faced their parents, crossing their arms, "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," _Harry _replied. "What did you do? What did they do?"

"They got caught in the forest last night after hours," Lily replied. "By six of your Aurors."

"Six? Why so many?" _Sirius _questioned.

"They thought that Hogwarts was being broken into," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have so many Aurors here?" Sirius asked. "Is something happening?"

"Nothing is happening!" _Harry _repeated. "Everything is fine."

"Than why so many?" James added. "If everything is okay, than why so many?"

"Just a little protection," Lupin smiled.

"Harry!" Draco burst through the door. "We have a serious-uh I really need to talk to you."

"If you'll all excuse us," Harry smiled. "The Minister needs this office. Kids go back to your dorm and stay out of trouble. If I hear about you sneaking out one more time, I'll go get your mother."

Sirius stood his ground, "Dad, if something is going on you won't be able to hide it forever. I'll find out. I promise you; I'll find out."

"Good night, son," Harry pushed him out. "Talk to me Draco." Harry waved his hand over the door. "This room is secured now. No one can hear us."

"I sent Aurors to Azkaban," Draco started. "They got back ten minutes ago. The Dementors are gone; they weren't anywhere to be found."

"What do you mean gone?" Harry asked.

"They aren't there," Draco replied. "They weren't, however, the Aurors found them in the clouds. Literally. The Dementors are floating one hundred feet above the ground. We're not sure how that came to happen or why but the Aurors think that's how the Death Eaters escaped."

"Moony, I need a list of all the Death Eaters that were shut in Azkaban following the death of Voldemort; dead or alive. Padfoot, get Aurors over to Azkaban and see if they can find any evidence and try to get the Dementors back on the ground. There are still prisoners that need to be watched. Drake, I need you to go back to the Ministry and fill in for me; still keep me updated. I'm going to have to stay here for a couple days. Our kids are starting to realize that something is wrong."

Draco nodded than left along with Lupin and Sirius.

James slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Times like this make me appreciate not being Minister."

"Dad, we have a very important job."

"What's that son?"

"We have to keep the kids occupied so they don't "accidentally" find something out." Harry and James both smiled, mischievously."

"I think it's time to show them how real Marauders cause problems."


	16. Hit Number 1

Lily looked at James and Harry, "I will kick you out of my school, if you play one prank."

Harry smiled, "Sorry, but I'm Minister. You can't do that."

"Leave the children alone," Lily stressed.

James and Harry looked at each other, the same mischievous glint in their eyes, "We'll try."

"Why is it that no one understands me but likes me anyways?" James asked, as he Sirius and Harry walked to their first class. "Olivia said she's go out with me tonight."

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, "She might have gotten mad because Allison was hugging all over you and you did nothing to stop it."

James held up his hands, "Like I said, it's not my fault everyone loves me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That was the problem, mate. Olivia wants you to herself. She doesn't like other girls hanging all over you."

James' mouth dropped open, "What? Does that mean I won't ever be allowed to around other girls?"

"Hanging out and making out are two completely different things," Sirius stated. "Olivia doesn't like the making out."

James shrugged his shoulders, "Wha-ahh!"

The three boys were just about to walk into their class when, from above, water balloons exploded, drenching them. Harry, James and Sirius stood there, their robes dripping on the ground, a puddle of water around them.

"What's going on out here?" Neville rushed out and stopped at the sight of the three teenage boys. "What happened to you to?"

"We got att-ahh!" Once again, balloons fell from above, drenching the boys even more.

"Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem!" Harry, James and Sirius yelled pointing their wands at the ceiling. "Finite Incantatem!"

After a couple more shouts of the spells, the water rush of water balloons stopped, leaving the three boys soaked, water dripping from every part of their body.

"Wow, if you three had kept it going we would have a new lake," Bella chuckled. "What happened now?"

James turned to his sister, "Where is dad?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Probably at work. Why? Wait, you don't think they had something to do with this do you?" Bella laughed. "It's more likely that Madelyn and Madison did this than dad. I don't even think he's here."

"Why would they do this?" Sirius asked. "We haven't done anything to them."

"Ask Uncle Fred and Uncle George that question. They're their daughters," Bella said.

"They didn't do this," Harry stated. "It was Uncle Harry."

"This means war," James narrowed his eyes. "Professor Longbottom, we won't be coming to class today." With that James, Harry and Sirius set off, their clothes leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Can we go change first?" Sirius asked. "I'm not walking around in wet clothes, it just won't happen."

Harry held his wand out, "I'll do this." He waved his wand, hoping that it would make his clothes dry, but instead their clothes turned bright pink.

"What the heck?" James yelled.

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault!" Harry hurried and tried the spell again. This time their wet clothes turned bright purple.

"Stop," Sirius said. "Harry, just stop. Let's just change okay?"

"What happened to you three?"

"Hey dad," Harry smiled.

"Uncle Moony, where is my dad?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure," Lupin replied. "Why are your robes purple?"

"I tried to dry them up first they turned bright pink than they turned purple," Harry explained.

Lupin chuckled, "I'm guessing my counter parts did this than. Well, I would stop trying to dry your clothes, son. They'll turn a variety of clothes before they disappear."

"Disappear?" Sirius asked. "What do you mean disappear?"

"Your clothes will actually fall off," Lupin pointed out. "I suggest you go upstairs and keep trying to dry them until they fall off. That's the only way you're getting them off."

"What?" James asked.

"You won't be able to take them off," Lupin laughed. "That isn't just any water. It has a little bit of a sticking charm in it and combined with some of the other spells, your clothes actually have to fall off and the only way to do that is to keep changing the color."

"This. Is. War."

Lupin watched the three boys walk away. He sighed to himself, "With Sirius as a father, I'm surprised his kid has lived past three. I'm surprised any of our kids have lived past three."


	17. Change of Color

James, Harry and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table the next morning, eating breakfast., talking in a tight circle so no one could hear them.

Bella was sitting next to her brother, glaring at him, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you would spoil the surprise Little Sister," Sirius stated.

Bella crossed her arms, "No, I wouldn't."

Madelyn and Madison sat down across from Bella, "What are they up to now?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They won't tell me. I think they're deciding how to get dad, Sirius and grandpa back for the water balloon thing yesterday. I'm not sure though."

"Pranking?" Madelyn leaned in. "Why don't you include us, James?"

James turned, "No. We're doing this our way this time. You two can help another time."

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked and Kiley joined her.

Kiley shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't seen her yet."

"She wasn't in bed when I got up this morning," Bella said. "I wonder where she went." She looked around the hall.

Mason and Hugo walked up, "Um, is it okay if we sit here or are they planning something?" Huge pointed to Harry, James and Sirius who scooted down a little and then continued their conversation.

Bella sighed, "You can sit here. They won't do anything."

"What are they planning?" Mason asked.

Bella shrugged, "They aren't telling anyone. It's super secret, I guess."

"Isn't everything they talk about super secret?" Kiley laughed.

Bella nodded, "Yep but I don't know why they do this. They're going up against THE Marauders. They're just stupid."

"Not even Madelyn and Madison would do that," Hugo pointed out. "And they can pull some really good pranks."

Madelyn and Madison smiled.

"Where's Roxy?" Frank joined the group.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't see Rose this morning either. Maybe they're together."

"No, I saw Rose," Frank replied. "She's in the library."

Bella slouched, "I'm not going in there. The Librarian expects you to be quiet in there and that doesn't work well with me."

"We know Little Sister, we know," Sirius chuckled. "I've lived with you since you were born and even then I couldn't get you to shut up."

Bella stuck his tongue out at him, "No one asked you."

"At least tell us what you're planning," Madison begged. "At least tell us it doesn't have to do with any of us."

James smiled, "We aren't planning a prank. The complete opposite actually."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Jamie is finally coming around and listening to me."

"I always hated when people called me that."

The group turned to find _Harry Potter_ standing there, by himself.

Growing up with the Marauders and Marauder Jr's taught the group to hide their expressions. To many times had they erupted with laughter and than gotten pay back for laughing. And pay back came in many forms.

"Hey dad," Sirius smiled. "Where are the others?"

_Harry _shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't seen them yet."

James nodded, "Oh okay. Well we would like to thank you for attacking us with water balloons yesterday. If it wasn't for Moony, than the three of us would have gone commando through the castle. Nice prank. We liked it."

_Harry _smiled, "Thanks."

Madelyn and Madison excused themselves from the table, "We'll see your around Harry."

"Bye girls," _Harry_ replied with a wave.

Frank stood up next, "Rose is in the library and I told her I would help her study. I just wanted to grab some toast."

"See ya," James said with a wink.

Bella was still sitting there starring at _Harry_, trying to make any expressions other than look like she was looking at him.

The others excused themselves for different reasons before leaving the Great Hall in a rush.

_Harry_ looked at each boy, "So when's payback?"

"We're not going to do anything today," James said.

Sirius and Harry agreed, "Yeah. We'll take the day off."

_Harry_ looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "I'm watching you three."

"To late," Bella muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bella sighed. "I'm going to go meet Scor. I'll catch up with you three later."

James, Sirius and Harry got up from the table, "Well, we have plans today. You know, classes. Bye."

_Harry _watched as the three boys left the Great Hall.

Sirius tried to stifle a laugh, "Prongs is walking down the stairs."

"Hey Prongs!" They each high fived him as they walked by. "We'll catch up in class. I forgot something upstairs."

_James _gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh crap, it's Padfoot," Sirius whispered.

_Sirius_ stopped in front of the James, Sirius and Harry, "Have you seen the others?"

"Great Hall," Harry replied.

"Thanks," _Sirius_ replied.

"Anytime," Harry said through a cough that covered up a laugh.

_Sirius_ walked away.

"I think we might have used to much bleach," James stated.

"Maybe just a tad," Sirius agreed.

"I don't know whether to start laughing or to run away," Harry said.

_Harry, James and Sirius_ were all approaching from different directions but with the same look on their faces. Utter shock. When they all met in a little circle, they were starring at each other, speechless. Speechless turned into anger very quickly.

Scor stopped a couple feet away from the three Marauders, "What happened to your hair? Did bleach explode on your or something because my hair isn't even that blonde."

_Sirius_ turned to him, "One more word and you won't have any hair at all."

Scor covered a laugh and walked away.

"I'm going to go shower," _James _stated. "Try and get this out!"

_Harry _and_ Sirius _followed behind.

Harry, Sirius and James were sitting in Charms when the classroom door flew open. No one entered at first but after a few intense couple of seconds, _Harry, James and Sirius_ walked in and the whole class erupted with laughter. _Harry, James and Sirius _were standing there arms crossed, starring at James, Sirius and Harry who sitting at their desks looking satisfied.

"This means war," _Sirius_ stated. "You messed with my hair! You first turned it bleach blonde and than you mess with my shampoo and turn it purple!"

Harry leaned forward, "Hey, it could be worse."

_Sirius _glared at him, "How?"

"You could hair bright pink hair like Prongs," Harry stated.

"Or neon green hair like _Harry_," James shrugged his shoulders.

The three Marauders stepped forward, "This isn't over."

James led out his arms, "Bring it."

"Oh just so you know," Sirius said before the Marauders left, "don't try to charm your hair off, it'll only fall out."

The Marauders took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom.


	18. Secrets and Protection to the MAX

Author's Note: Let's pretend Harry doesn't know that Draco has a Dark Mark. So keep that in mind.

"What happened?" Harry barged into his office. "I need to know all the details. Go."

An Auror hesitated before explaining, "Last night my team, we were going through the usual drills and out of nowhere some Dementors attacked us. We fought them off but some got into the grounds. I called in another team and I had them go into the grounds and get all the Dementors back to Azkaban. I can't remember anything after that, Sir."

Harry looked at the second team of Aurors standing in his office, "What happened?"

"We got all the Dementors off the school grounds before morning but when we got back to the front gates, his team had been unconscious."

"Where are the Dementors now?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter both have the Dementors under restrictions at Azkaban," Another Auror spoke. "They haven't returned yet."

Harry froze, "You, you, you and you, Go!" Harry pointed at random Aurors. "Go to Azkaban and make sure they're okay." The specific Aurors disapparated on the spot. "Where's Mr. Lupin?"

"He has a team outside the front gates getting as much evidence as possible," The Auror replied again.

"You, you, you and you, Go. Make sure him and his team stays safe," Harry instructed. You two, recruit all the Aurors. We have a meeting in one hour in the Auror Department and everyone must be there. Anyone missing is fired." The left. "Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

No one said anything. "Where's Mr. Malfoy?" Harry replied. The remaining Aurors looked at each other. "You two, go find him and stay with him." The two left. Harry looked at the last two remaining Aurors, "You two. Go to my home and tell my wife to get together the DA. They are to meet me in the Auror Department in one hour."

Harry took a breath as they last two left. It was finally happening. Harry was starting to feel the pressure of being Minster.

Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban, Dementors had attacked the school, Someone or something had attacked a group of Aurors at Hogwarts' Front Gates. Hogwarts wasn't safe. Harry paced back and forth in this office, trying to think about what he should do. He need more Aurors, yes he had a lot. He had more than enough but for his plan he would need more.

"Kreacher, Dobby!" Harry called.

With two little pops his two house elves appeared, "Mr. Potter called Kreacher?" Kreacher bowed.

Dobby's eyes got big, "Harry Potter called Dobby! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?"

"I need you two to go to the Sirius Estate and get the house elves that work there," Harry explained. "Then I need you to go find all these people for me okay? The first person on this list is the most important. Find him first and when you do, tell him that Minister Potter needs to talk to him. He is to come here to my office and stay put until I come, okay?" Harry handed Dobby the list.

"But Harry Potter sir, this is the man who-"

"I know Dobby," Harry interrupted. "But he can help me. I really need him. Go get the others and find everyone on the list and tell them to meet me in my office in one hour."

"Yes, sir," Kreacher and Dobby both bowed before disapparating.

Harry knew that his choice wasn't going to go over well with a lot of his friends but as Minister sometimes desperate times calls for desperate measures. It wasn't going to be an easy job for the elves. The first person on the list was at Hogwarts. Harry knew where he was. The choice, the fact that Harry needed his help was the problem and James and Sirius weren't going to like it very much. Harry sighed before sitting in his chair.

Harry was sitting at the end of the table in the Auror office an hour later, watching all the Aurors, along with the DA walk in and take their seats. Harry sat there for a couple seconds in silence, thinking and re-thinking his plan over again. He finally stood up and leaned against his chair. He looked between James, Sirius and Lupin, "I'm glad you three are okay. I didn't know that you three were doing what you were doing. I hope my Aurors helped you out as much as they could."

Sirius chuckled, "More along the lines of kept getting in the way."

Harry nodded, "Protection is better than anything at this point." He faced the room, "Last night Hogwarts was attacked. A group of Dementors got on the grounds of Hogwarts and then someone or something attacked an Auror team stationed at the front gates. The Dementors have been put back in Azkaban and I'm positive Mr. Potter and Mr. Black did everything in their power to make sure the Dementors couldn't leave the grounds again. As for the attack, Mr. Lupin and a group of wizards were out looking for any evidence of who or what could have done this. Mr. Lupin, if you could tell everyone of your findings."

Lupin stood up, "We didn't find anything. It was a clean scene. No hairs, no particles, nothing. Not even a fingerprint." He sat back down.

Harry nodded, "It's only logical that we put two and two together. After the mass breakout at Azkaban and now Hogwarts being attacked we can only assume that it's the Death Eaters doing this. Hogwarts is going to be under the most controlled and most inconspicuous lock down in it's history. Each team of Aurors will be given a schedule and the schedule will be followed. Until the wizards behind this are stopped, everyone will be working nonstop. On your arrival, you were given several things. One was a piece of paper with your name, your team number and the names of everyone on your team and a set schedule. Some of you were given a different kind of schedule and that will be explained later. Aurors, there are eight teams and each team has eight people. Draco, you are head of team One. I'm head of team Two, Sirius you have team Three, Lupin you have team Four, James team Five, Charlie team Six, Tonks team Seven and Snape team Eight." Just than a roar of complaint rushed out of everyone.

James and Sirius sat there starring at him than scanned the room looking for Snape. He was there. Snape was standing in the corner.

Harry saw him also, "What are you doing here? You were suppose to wait in my office."

"I was told to come here by the elves you sent after me," Snape replied. "Do I have no say in this, Potter?"

"You are to go wait in my office," Harry replied.

With a swish of his long black cloak, Snape left the room.

Harry held up a hand, "It's my choice. Everyone will have to deal with the fact that I'm having him be apart of this and if you complain once, I will have a cell with your name on it faster than you can say 'Potter'. Each team will report back to the Head of each team every night with news. On your schedule there are very specific directions. You are to be at a certain place at a certain time. Try not to be late. As you can see each team gets a week off at a time. The other remaining seven teams will be either guarding Hogwarts or on a mission.

"One team will always be guarding the front gates of Hogwarts. Another team will in the grounds of Hogsmead looking for suspicious behaviors. Another team will be in the Forbidden Forest. The team that has the Forbidden Forest guard will only need to be their after hours because," Harry sighed, "some of our children still like to wander in there. Another team will be stationed at Azkaban keeping an eye on the Dementors, another team in the Ministry. One team will be on a specific mission and like I said, one team on mini vacation. All contact with children is forbidden. Do not let yourselves get seen, do not let yourselves be found out. This is a stage one operation. No one outside of this office will know. Not even the newspapers. If word gets out, I will track you down. I will find you and I will kill you. Any questions?"

"What's going on with your secretary?" Dean Thomas asked. "I heard he tried to kill you."

Harry sighed, "Yeah. He did. That's the mission every team of Aurors will have. You are to track him, find him, tell me and my team will go in and get him. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry smiled, "Good. Now for those of you who didn't get a piece of paper. It's good having the DA back together. Hermione, Luna, Neville, you all work at Hogwarts which is good. I'm thinking I'm going to start stationing some more of you there. Seamus, you're definitely coming for sure. I heard you're great in your department and you're a great Auror as well. You'll be getting a letter from mum soon-that sounds weird." He looked at Sirius. "I always call her mum but everyone else calls her Lily. It's weird calling her Lily. But anyways, you'll be getting a letter from Headmaster Potter soon so keep that in mind. Ginny, when Draco isn't at the Ministry, you'll be in charge."

"She's third in command?" Sirius asked. "You picked your wife over your god-father?"

"And your father?" James added.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll both be with me at Hogwarts, that's why. Ginny, you'll be acting as Minister and when you are just so you know, Aurors will be on you like no one's business. Ron, you'll also be coming to Hogwarts with me. You're my best friend and I want you there. Fred and George, you will need to keep the children occupied. Put up sales at your shop, invent new things, anything to keep everyone from looking to closely at what's happening. Everyone else, there's a lot of you, you're going to be my eyes and ears. Some of you work in the Muggle world, keep a sharp eye out make sure the Muggles aren't picking up a clue. If you hear or see anything contact either me, James, Sirius, Lupin or Draco. We'll take it from there. Just don't engage in anything risky. No more lives will be shed over Death Eaters. Now if there aren't any questions, you are dismissed and may begin working on your tasks. Oh and remember, if I find out anyone of you leaked information, I will find you and I will kill you. You can leave."

Harry, followed by Draco, Sirius, James and Lupin left the room and went to Harry's office where another group of people were waiting. Harry sighed, "Protection to the max, people!"

Sirius looked around, "Harry, these are all retired Aurors. You can't bring them back into the job right now. They'll need training again."

"That's why I have Mad-Eye," Harry nodded his head in Mad-Eye's direction. "Now, if everyone will listen. You all have been selected because you were once the greatest Aurors of your time and I need your help. You can decline this offer if you want. If you do than please leave now." No one moved. Harry smiled, "Good. Here's the situation. There was a mass breakout in Azkaban and Death Eaters have escaped. Just last night, who we believe to be Death Eater, attacked Hogwarts along with Dementors. I have my Aurors on it but I want back up. Mad-Eye Moody will be training you all over the next couple of weeks, after he says that you have what it takes to get back into the job, I will put you with a team and you will follow that team wherever it takes you. Information will not be given out to you until you have completed your training. Mad-Eye, you start tomorrow morning at dawn. You will be contacted later today about the place. I will tell you what I told the others. If you leak this information, you will regret it."

"Actually he said-" Lupin started.

"He will track you-" James interrupted.

"He will find you-" Sirius added.

"And I will kill you," Harry finished.

"He's not joking," Draco stated.

"You are dismissed. Snape, please stay." Harry said, sitting in his chair, Sirius, James, Lupin and Draco standing on each side of him.

Harry, Sirius, James, Lupin and Snape were the only ones left in the office. "I have a very important job for you."

"What's that?" Snape asked.

"Hold out your left hand and pull up your sleeve," Harry instructed.

Snape glared at him, "What's this about, Potter?"

"If Death Eaters are behind this than they have to have some kind of contact," Harry stated. "I want to know if your Dark Mark has gotten any darker."

Snape held out his arm, pulling up his sleeve, "Why don't you ask your little sidekick to do it."

"My sidekicks don't have one," Harry shot back.

Snape locked eyes with Draco, "So you haven't told them your little secret."

Harry looked at Draco, "When did you get one?"

"Between fifth and sixth year," Draco replied.

Harry starred at him for a while, Draco looking back. They were clearly having a silent discussion. Harry narrowed his eyes, "This would be have easier if you would have told me about that."

"You never asked," Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Harry turned back to Snape, "Anyways, I'm asking you. Has it tingled or darkened? Changed in anyway?"

Snape looked back at Draco, "Keeping secrets again, Draco?"

Harry turned to Draco, "You're not telling me something."

Draco sighed and took a step back, "It's getting darker, Harry. It started before your secretary almost tried to kill you. Then it stung right before the breakout at Azkaban then again last night."

Harry looked at Draco, who looked at Harry, who was still starring at Draco.

"You didn't know he has a dark mark?" Sirius asked. "I knew and I died."

"Yeah, I knew he had one. He was kinda a Death Eater for awhile. Does everyone remember that?" Harry looked from Sirius to Draco. "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me all this stuff was happening to it. As Minister, kinda something I would wanna know."

"We just- I didn't want you to know. We just talked about that." Draco replied.

"Yeah and did you forget that Snape-Godfather-Dark Mark. You could have made up a story like 'Hey, my best friend Harry the Minister I gots some news for you that you might want to know. You know Snape, my god father, the one with the Dark Mark? Well he says that it's getting darker and that it hurts. FYI." And than be done with it." Harry looks at Snape, "And speaking of you and you're little skull and snake tattoo, why didn't you tell me? I know we don't really "get along," Harry did air quotes. "But I would think you wouldn't want Voldemort alive because he knows you were a spy." Harry pointed out.

"First of all I didn't know what it meant and second of all, if I don't know what it means why would I talk to you? And third of all why did you drag me here when you could have just asked Draco?" Snape noted.

"To annoy you, duh!" Sirius stated.

"And also because I like Draco to think he has some secrets from me. It keeps him happy and then I don't have to hear him whine all the time because Sirius and my dad and Moony are enough!" Harry smiled.

"Since when do we complain?" James asked.

"Just about always. You complained when we were figuring out who Headmaster was going to be, who Head of Auror Department was, who my new secretary is, and my second in command," Harry rolled his eyes. "You two complain a lot. It's rather annoying."

Sirius crossed his arms, "Then we won't hang out with you anymore"

"Better yet, we'll help the kids prank you!" James smiled.

Lupin laughed, "How did you three get your hair back to normal?"

"Don't prank a prankster unless you are a prankster," Harry stated.

Lupin crossed his arms, "You just used dye didn't you?"

James, Sirius and Harry nodded, "It's easier."


	19. Suits

Author's Note: Bear with me on this one. I know this chapter is incredibly short and lame but because I had already written this chapter and I haven't updated in like a million years, I wanted to get this chapter but the next ones will be better. I promise.

"Oh come on, Olivia, it will be fun," Sirius said. "I promise you."

Olivia crossed her arms, "Why don't you get one of the girls from your fan club to go with you."

"I have a fan club?" Sirius asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Sirius, you are ridiculous." With that she walked away.

James and Harry came up on either side of Sirius, "How did it go?"

"She said no," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "I would think that sneaking out of Hogwarts would interest her. Ow! What the-?" Sirius rubbed the back of his head and watched as a Suit of Armor walk away. "Did that thing just hit me?"

"I think so," Harry tried not to laugh.

"Did you know that I have a fan club?" Sirius asked.

"It's probably just a bunch of nerds," James stated.

"Don't get down about Olivia," Harry slung his arm around Sirius' neck. "She wouldn't know hot-ness if it hit her in the face."

"I guess," Sirius sighed. "Let's go eat than we can go annoy the Slytherin's-Ow! What the-?" Sirius turned to find a Suit of Armor standing behind him. "What the bloody is going on? Did that just hit me?"

Harry and James nodded, "It must be malfunctioning or something."

Bella walked up to Sirius, "What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing," Sirius stated.

"That's not what Olivia said," Bella crossed her arms. "This is why we don't date each other's friends, Sirius."

Sirius crossed his arms, "What about Zack?"

"Or Dylan?" Harry asked.

"Oh and don't forget Dean," James added.

"I think Jensen was the best though. To bad he left though," Sirius sighed. "He was a pretty cool person."

"Of remember Robert? He was the worse," James rolled his eyes. "Talk about conceited."

"Enough," Bella interrupted. "This isn't about me. The point is that Olivia is mad at you. She's actually thinking about telling someone you're thinking about sneaking out tonight."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "We'll do it another time than. Ow! Again?"

Bella started laughing, "Sirius, that Suit of Armor just smacked you!"

"I know. It's been happening quite frequently today," Sirius muttered. "Let's go eat."

"Hey Uncle Ron!" Bella hugged him. "What brings you here?"

"I'll be staying on here for a couple days with Harry. Ministry is slow so I figured I catch up with him." Ron replied.

"Oh, cool," Bella hid her dislike. "I don't know where dad went though. He's probably with Uncle Sirius Grandp's."

"I'll you all around," Ron smiled before walking away.

"Why is my dad here?" Hugo walked up and sat down.

"He's looking for my dad," Bella replied.

"I just ran into dad," Rose sat down. "Why is he here?"

"Because he's best friends with my dad," Bella pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes, "But my mom already works here. I don't want to have to deal with my dad also."

"It'll be fine Rose," Bella waved it off. "You'll never see him. Kiley! Over here! Hey, where have you been?"

"Trying to avoid my father," Kiley replied.

"Your dad?" James asked.

Kiley shrugged her shoulders, "Do you know that my dad might be getting a job here?"

"Professor Finnegan?" Bella thought about it. "It has a nice ring to it but it should be okay, Kiley. We all know Seamus pretty good so it won't be like he's going to embarrass us or anything."

"Where does he work now?" Madison asked, taking some toast.

"Magical Law Enforcement with Mr. Lupin," Kiley replied.

"It'll be fine," Bella smiled.

Sirius, James and Harry all looked at each other, "Looks like all our parents are getting jobs here lately."

Sirius leaned forward, "We should go sneak around. Go see what's going on-OW! That's it." Sirius took out his wand and bewitched the Suit of Armor that smacked him. "Stop with the hitting! Bloody Merlin!"

Harry stood up, "Sirius, I think you just started a war."

"Why?" Sirius asked than looked behind him. "Suit of Armors were making their way into the Great Hall. "Bloody hell. I'm killing dad."

"Why is it that you three always come in together?" Madam Pomfry asked.

Sirius laid on the bed, his eyes half open, "We're best friends."

"What happened to you three?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"We got attacked by Suits of Armors," James replied. "We don't know why but we did."

"Every time Sirius said something one would just randomly come out of nowhere and smack the back of his head," Harry explained. "He snapped in the Great Hall, cursed one and just like that more Suits of Armors started coming in."

"So naturally I started cursing them but than more would show up," Sirius said.

"I wonder if we didn't help Sirius, if they would have started to smack us as well," James wondered.

The doors opened and in came _Harry, Sirius, James and Lupin_.

"Good afternoon children," _Sirius_ greeted.

"I see you two were breaking rules today," _Harry_ smiled.

James sighed, "I thought you would have figured it out. Every time you broke a rule, one would appear and smack you in the back of the head."

Sirius got out of bed, "Well, for your information, it didn't work. We got into a full blown war with them in the Great Hall. Cursed them all."

_Sirius_ nodded, "More to come later." He smiled. "Have a good rest of your day."

Sirius watched them leave, "We have to step up our game."


	20. Toads and Mice

Author's Note: Now this is more like it. Double the word count! Enjoy

All student knew that the teachers had their own corridors, but they didn't know where. Several students had attempted to find it but few students succeed. However, years and years ago, two fourth years had succeed. James Potter and Sirius Black, the original Marauders spent their whole fourth year dedicated to finding out where they teachers escaped to, along with many other secrets. They promised each other that no other students would hear of their discovery, included it on the Marauder's Map and snuck out many nights after that to rave havoc on the teachers they didn't like. Of course teachers wondered how they knew of this but because Sirius Black and James Potter aren't messy pranksters, there was never any evidence that pointed to them.

Several years later and the next generation of Marauders would be looking at the same Map.

"We have to find a way to get them back," James sighed.

Sirius nodded, "I can't believe they made Suits smack us. Isn't that child abuse?"

Harry closed his book and threw it across the couch, "No, I don't think so. There has to be something we can do."

Bella walked in laughing, "I just talk to mum and she said that someone sent dad a dead toad. Who does that? But the funny thing is, that dad freaked out and threw it at Uncle Sirius and Grandpa. I don't think they like toads very much. It was a good mental picture."

"Toads?" Sirius asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One is scared of toads? What a baby."

"And you're scared of spiders," Sirius pointed out.

Bella stuck her tongue out, "No one asked you." She walked away.

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointed to a place on the Map.

Sirius took it, "I've never seen this before. What is it?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It just appeared. Look! It's their corridor! That's where dad is staying while he's here."

Sirius chuckled, "Is it weird that they're all staying in the same room? Shouldn't Prongs be with Grandma?"

"We all share a room," Harry pointed out. "It's not weird."

"Go get the cloak," James smiled. "I have an idea."

**Marauders…**

Harry James Potter was asleep in his bed, in the corridor. The sounds of his dad, Godfather and Uncle snoring all around him. He was having a peaceful sleep until the snores of his family around him started to sound like frogs and toads croaking. He ignored it; Thinking it was only Sirius messing with him. It wasn't that Harry was frightened of the amphibians, he didn't like how the croaked, or how incredibly slimy they were.

Harry twitched a little. The sounds were becoming increasing louder with every passing second. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't.

"Will you shut up?" All four voices could be heard and each of their heads appeared from the curtains of their four-poster beds. Each mouth fell open.

Frogs hopped all over the corridor but because there were so many frogs, there was hardly any space for any to jump without hitting another one.

Sirius' high pitched scream was bounced off the walls and ricocheted off, as a frog jumped up almost hitting him in the face. Sirius grabbed his wand and started hexing the frogs, but with every frog that disappeared, two more appeared.

"Stop!" James yelled. "Padfoot stop!" James had to literally tackled Sirius on his bed to get him to stop screaming and hexing the frogs, "Stop, Padfoot. You're only making the situation worse! Stop hexing the stupid frogs."

"Moony, how do we get rid of them?" Sirius asked.

Lupin sat on his bed, looking at the moving green floor. He took his wand and did a couple spells but nothing worked. Only more frogs appeared, "I don't know. This seems a little advanced for them. We might just have to let the spell wear off."

"How long?" Sirius asked.

Lupin rubbed the back of his neck, "A couple hours."

James and Harry looked at each other, "Remember that day at my house when that mouse appeared and the boys just about fainted?"

James laughed, "Yes. I do. I think it's time they get over their fear of mice."

Harry charmed off the door of their corridor as they ran out, trying not to step on any of the frogs.

"Do you really want these frogs roaming the castle?" Lupin asked. "Because without a door, they're going to get out."

"Good," Harry smiled. "Let them. We have a little prank to pull."

**Next Generation of Marauders**

Sirius sat up in his bed, laughing, "I would pay to see the look on their faces when they woke up today."

"My dad probably had a heart attack," James laughed.

Harry smiled, "I don't think they will be showing up to classes today. They'll be to afraid to step on the frogs."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, "Priceless."

"Let's go down to breakfast. I'm hungry," James swung his legs over his bed and grabbed his cloak. "I wonder if-" Sirius had been standing next to him at the time and wasn't ready for James to scream high pitched and jump on him, causing them both to fall to the ground. James however, kicked Sirius off of him and ran onto the nearest bed, pushing it occupant off.

Harry rubbed his head, "What the heck, James?"

"Mouse," James pointed near the furnace, his hand shaking.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked under the furnace, "What are you-" Another high pitched scream and Sirius was on the nearest dresser he could find.

Harry didn't take a chance. He stayed on his bed, "Curse it!" Harry yelled as he watched it scurry across the floor.

Sirius' spell hit it. James stayed on the dresser, Sirius and Harry standing on Harry's bed.

"Someone go check it," Harry whispered.

They just looked at each other, hoping someone would step up to the plate.

"Together," The three boys nodded and all took a step off the furniture and a step closer to the mouse.

It was lying there, unmoving. The three teenage boys took soft steps, as if they were scared their footsteps would wake it up. The boys stepped up to the mouse from all sides, as if blocking it in.

"Is it dead?" Harry whispered.

They stood there, looking at the mouse, waiting for it to move or twitch. Nothing happened. Than, unexpectantly, the mouse jumped up and duplicated itself causing three girl-ish high pitched screams to be heard and left the three boys running for something high off the ground.

"Kill it!" Sirius yelled from his bed. "Someone kill the stupid thing!"

James was standing on a chair with his wand out, "I'm trying! Harry, do something!"

Harry was sitting on the his dresser, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stun them! Stun them!" Sirius yelled.

"We're trying-what the-no don't stun them!" Harry yelled.

With every stun, a mouse duplicated itself.

"Sirius, stop!" James yelled. "Sirius, knock it off! Sirius!" James momentarily forgot how strong he really was and when he went to tackle Sirius, they both fell to the ground.

It was if time stopped. Sirius and James were lying on the floor of their dormitory, starring at the mice. As if the mice smelled the fear, the mice stopped scurrying around and turned to face the two teenage boys that were on the floor.

"Don't move," Harry whispered. "Don't move. Let me think!"

"Think faster, Harry! Think faster," James said. "I don't know how long-"

Sirius screamed and threw James across the floor and just like that the mice snapped out of their trance and ran at the two boys who were on the floor.

Books, pillows, anything the three boys could find were thrown at the mice. But nothing worked. Now the mice were duplicating themselves every minute.

"The door! Open the door and have them run out!" Sirius shouted.

Harry tried to use his wand but the door just wasn't opening. "I can't. It's stuck or something."

Sirius with so much fright in him, conjured a chair and banged it against the door. It still didn't open. Object after object was thrown at the door but nothing dented or scratched it.

Bella was sitting in the Common Room when she first heard the first scream. She did jump and look towards the staircase but after a second she didn't think anything of it. The Prank War was going on and it was probably nothing. Than she heard more screams. Than it got really quiet.

The Common Room was empty because most of the students had already gone down to have breakfast. She jumped, causing the book on her lap to fall to the floor. Someone screamed and it sounded as if someone was dying. She stood up and took a step towards the staircase. Once again, it got really quiet. She took a couple more steps towards the boys' staircase. She jumped when more screams were heard, clear as day and extremely high pitched.

Bella ran up the staircase and heard laughter first. She stopped when she saw her dad, grandfather, and two uncle sitting outside the door. They each smiled. She rolled her eyes before setting back down the stairs to the Great Hall.

She was playing with her hair when someone blocked her path, causing them to collide, "Oh I'm sorry I-Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Harry. Have you seen him?" Draco asked.

"Common Room teasing my brothers," Bella replied. "Where's Scor?"

"Haven't seen-"

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Bell asked. "You're suppose to be at the Ministry."

"Your mum is taking over," Draco replied. "But since I've got you here, I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying here as well. Harry and I have a lot of business to talk about it's easier if I'm here with him."

Bella nodded, "Well he's a little occupied right now but good luck. I'm going to go find your son now."

Bella met up with Scor outside the Great Hall and started to tell him about this mornings adventure, "I kept hearing them scream and when I ran up there dad was there." She stopped and thought for a second, "Than I ran into your dad." She noticed Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna walked out of the Great Hall. "Scor, is it just me or does it seem like the DA members are taking over Hogwarts?"

"DA members?" Scor asked. "I don't know what you're-"

Bella smiled, "I forgot. Draco wasn't-but the point is that I think something's going on. Something dad's trying to keep something from us. That's what Sirius was saying."

Scor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I think you're looking to deeply into his."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, Aunt Hermione!"

"Hi Bella. Have you seen your father?" Hermione asked.

"Tormenting the boys in the Tower," Bella chuckled.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled before they took off.

"You said my father was looking for Uncle Harry as well?" Scor asked.

Bella nodded.

Scor took a breath, "Maybe there is something going on."

Kiley walked up to Bella, "Look, Bella, you need to get your dad out of the castle. I don't want my father here as well. It's annoying."

"Seamus is here also?" Bell asked. "Who's else is here?"

Kiley sighed, "Dean, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville. They're taking over Hogwarts and it's because your dad is here. Do something about it."

"I'm trying," Bella stated. "Just ignore them."

"There she is!"

Someone came up from behind Bella and picked her up. "My favorite niece!"

"Uncle Charlie!" Bella hugged him. "What are you doing here and you better not let the others hear you say that."

"I'm looking for-"

"Dad right?" Bella rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

Charlie looked skeptical, "Nothing. Why? It's just so happens that Gringotts is getting a shipment and I need the Minister's approval. Where is Harry?"

"Tower with the boys," Bella replied, slowly.

"Have fun at school today," Charlie kissed her forehead before departing.

"I need to talk to my brothers," Bella whispered.


	21. Realization for the Marauder Jr's

Sirius, James and Harry walked down to the Great Hall, using magic to heal the scratches.

"Stupid mice," Harry muttered.

"Stupid dad," James said.

"We have to think of something big. Something insane," Sirius stated. "We have to beat them at their own game."

"Look!" James exclaimed. "A galleon!" He bent over and tried to pick it up. "Come on stupid galleon!"

Harry pushed him out of the way, "Seriously, James. Pick it up!" Harry reached down to get it but it wouldn't come up. "What the-?"

Sirius laughed, "Having issues?"

"You try it!" Harry insisted.

Sirius chuckled as he reached down. The galleon was literally stuck to the floor. Sirius kicked it, stepped on it and even charmed the piece of money but nothing would get it to even move an inch.

"Hey son," _Harry, Sirius, James _and Lupin walked up with a group of people behind them.

"Oh look money!" _Sirius _exclaimed. He reached down only to pick the galleon up and put it in his pocket. "I like money!"

"Have a great day in school kids," _James _ruffled each head before walking away with the group.

"He's seriously pissing me off," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Sirius! Sirius come here!" Bella yelled, across the Great Hall. "Sirius!"

Sirius, James and Harry walked up to her with a disgusted look on their faces.

"What happened to you?" Bell asked.

"Dad put a whole bunch of mice in our room this morning," Sirius repeated.

James pulled up his sleeve, "And the clawed us to death."

"It's a good thing Hermione showed up or we might not have made it out alive. I'm pretty sure Sirius was about to pass out," Harry smiled.

"Sirius, this is important," Bella noticed that his attention was elsewhere in the room. "Sirius, please."

"What do you want Little Sister?" Sirius asked.

"Draco's here so is Uncle Charlie," Bella stated. "And I saw people from the DA looking for dad. Sirius!" Bella clapped her hands to get his attention back. "Sirius, this is serious. You were right. Dad's hiding something from us."

"What do you mean hiding something from us?" Sirius asked.

"That night you got caught in the forest. They were Aurors that caught you. There are Aurors all over the school and in Hogsmead. Plus dad had the DA coming and teaching at Hogwarts. Sirius, they aren't trying to keep us in. They're trying to keep someone out." Bella stated.

James and Harry exchanged looks, "They aren't working though. They keep playing pranks and entertaining us."

"Don't you realize what they're doing?" Bella asked.

"No."

"They're trying to keep us busy," Bella rolled her eyes. "Sirius, you realized it before and now you think they're back to normal but they aren't. These aren't true Marauder pranks. They aren't going all out. They're distracted. Something is going on and they don't want us finding out."

Sirius looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Bella put her hand on her hip, "They stuck a galleon to the floor with sticking charm just to watch you try to pick it up. Does that sound like one of the almighty pranks we've heard about so much? No. Something is up."

The three boys looked at each other, only talking with their eyes.

Sirius sighed, "Bella-"

"You agree with me. Good." Bella smiled. "Now, what are they hiding is the question."

"Get the group together, meet in the Room of Requirement during third hour," Sirius whispered. "I have a plan."

Author's Note: I know this is really short compared to some of the others but bare with me for a little while. Thanks!


End file.
